I Have a Secret
by XTuRn-Up-ThE-mUsIcX
Summary: Veronica Mars and Lilly Kane have always been inseparable, but when Veronica's relationship with Duncan Kane ends and Lilly spills a secret that ruins her relationship with Logan, their friendship could be put to the ultimate test as things become awkward and Logan leans on Veronica for support. COMPLETELY AU, LoVe pairing :) Lilly/Weevil/AaronEcholls
1. Best Friends

_**So here is a new and improved Veronica Mars story. I got over my other story and deleted it because I was having some serious writers block issues but then this lovely plot came to my mind and I know how everyone loves a good LoVe story**_ __

 _ **Please take the time to read and review.**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 **Best Friends**

 _Int. Neptune High School: Veronica Mars POV_

"LILLY." I call out to my best friend who is a few steps ahead of me, walking briskly.

She turns her head and smiles in my direction and stops to wait for me.

"Come on, I'm meeting Logan at my locker." She grins before linking arms with me and dragging me with her towards her locker. True enough Logan was leaning coolly against the locker with one leg crossed over the other.

Lilly gives him a quick display of affection by kissing him on the lips before turning back to me.

"So I know things are awkward with you and Duncan right now but he suggested that we go to the beach this afternoon." She says to me and I nod.

"It's not awkward, he's just avoiding me." I tell her and she laughs.

"I heard you guys arguing the other day..." She whispers to me and I stare at her, "Paper thin walls, you know." She adds with a grin. I roll my eyes, "You're just nosy." I respond and she laughs again.

It hurt me that Duncan and I were fighting so much lately but I figured he was going through some issues and he would soon bounce back and be his charming self but I also thought that would happen a week ago but it's just continued.

"I think I'll skip the beach, I have some work to catch up on." I lie to the both of them and Logan laughs this time, "Ok, whatever miss party pooper." He jokes before linking hands with Lilly and dragging her off to their Math class.

"I'll talk to you later..." She calls out to me and I frown at her before she is out of sight and I continue retrieving the books from my locker.

"Hey..." The familiar voice of Duncan Kane speaks behind me.

I spin around but he doesn't look happy.

"We need to talk." He informs me; I slam my locker shut and turn back to face him.

"Are you really going to do this now, here?" I ask him and he looks around and responds hastily, "If I don't do it now Veronica we're going to be walking on eggshells around each other till one of us eventually does it."

"I can't do this anymore..." He eventually says and at that moment the bell rings signalling the start of first period.

Tears form in my eyes and I look away from him.  
"I'm late for English." I respond and walk away from him, holding back the tears that are trying desperately to escape.

I sit down in my seat in English class while Mrs Carson starts talking.

" _Do you think he's cheating on me?"_ I remember asking Lilly last week in her bedroom while Duncan was at soccer practice.

"I don't know honey." She quickly responded, "I don't know everything my brother does..." She adds before returning to her magazine.

"Veronica?" I was brought back to reality by Mrs Carson who had asked me a question that I didn't know the answer to because I hadn't been listening.

I shake my head and she looks away in disappointment.

English drags on and on and finally the bell rings. I get up and remove myself from the classroom and head back down the hall to the next class. Thankfully I had this class with Lilly.

"Lilly." I say to her and she looks at me and knows instantly what's happened.

She pulls me into a hug. "I could see it coming but I didn't think he'd do it that way..." I tell her as we wait for Mr Bell to get to the class.

"He's an ass." She replies and I stare at her in shock, "Lilly, he's your brother." I respond and she rolls her eyes, "that's why I am allowed to call him an ass." She tells me which makes me chuckle a little bit.

"No beach this afternoon, we need serious girl time." She adds before taking out her phone and texting Logan.

Lilly: Beach is cancelled, spending time with V.

Logan: But I'm going surfing with Dick.

Lilly: Fine, do what you want.

Lilly: Go speak to your best friend and ask him why the hell he dumped V.

Logan: He's your brother...

Lilly: You're useless.

She tucks her phone back into her bag before reading Logan's response.

Int. Neptune Mall

That afternoon we reach the mall and as we're walking around window shopping Lilly turns to me and she looks upset and a little bit perplexed.

"What's wrong?" I ask her and she sighs, "I have a secret..."

I watch her curiously but she doesn't say much more leaving me in anticipation which was what Lilly did best to be dramatic.

"Ok so I feel bad about you and Duncan so I need to tell you something." She says to me and I nod, encouraging her to continue.

"I've kind of been seeing someone..." She informs me slowly.

"Yeah, his name is Logan Echolls tell me something I don't know." I roll my eyes and she shakes her head.

"I've been seeing someone else..." She corrects herself.

My mouth drops.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON LOGAN?" I cry out and she shakes her hands around vigorously trying to get me to shut up and probably to relax.

"Well you see, our relationship seems to be a bit on the boring side lately..." She tells me and I raise my eyebrows.

"So? You love Logan right?" I ask her firmly but she hesitates and then she shrugs.

"I've kind of been seeing this other guy, he's more dangerous and he seems more like my type. Logan is just there for me when I need him." She tells me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I just kept quiet.

"You're my best friend so you should know this..." She says and I shake my head.

"I didn't need to know this Lilly. Logan is also my friend, have you ever thought about how he would feel?" I ask her seriously and she shrugs.

"But you're my best friend so you're not going to say anything to him right?" She warns me and I stare at her blankly for a while.

"Obviously I won't say anything..." I respond and she nods her head in thanks.

"What Logan doesn't know, won't hurt him." She ends drastically.

I felt bad for Logan. He was so in love with Lilly he would do anything for her and for her to treat he like this was not good karma for Lilly Kane.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. This is a completely AU story with some similarities to the 1** **st** **season.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	2. Cry Me a River

**Cry Me a River**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and favourites it's very overwhelming and flooding my email inbox. :D**

 **I'm definitely keeping Lilly around. Right now Veronica is a big push over she's not as strong and feisty yet but it will come. I find Duncan a strong character in the series but he needed more of a backbone so he's got one in this story.**

 **So I hope I answered certain questions that were asked and I hope you continue reading this story!**

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronica Mars POV_

A few days had passed since Lilly had blurted out her little secret to me and it made me feel so guilty I couldn't be around her and Logan when they were together. It made me feel sick to my stomach in actual fact, how could Lilly do this to someone? She seemed happier than ever but I guess that's how Lilly was sometimes.

Lilly loved guys so it may have looked like she loved Logan but hey, he was just another guy to her.

I on the other hand wasn't dealing so well with my break up with Duncan so it was fine to torture myself with Lilly's drama instead of my own.

The day was going fine until I see Lilly with mascara stained tears running towards me looking like she wanted to kill someone.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She shrieks in a high pitch tone.

I was highly confused and as she raises a hand to slap me in the face I'm faster than her so even though her hand is inches away from my face I force it back with a slap of my own.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" I yell at her, still very confused as to what was happening.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW VERONICA, I TELL YOU MY SECRET AND THREE DAYS LATER LOGAN FINDS OUT?" She shrieks again and I stare at her with a blank expression on my face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lilly? I know I wasn't supportive of your situation but no way in hell did I tell Logan about your infidelities." I inform her in frustration.

"Just because your relationship failed doesn't mean you have to go around ruining others." She ends, hurtfully. She storms off in the other direction and I watch her go without saying a word. I knew Lilly could get like this when things didn't go her way but for her to blame me, her best friend, for spilling her secret, it was all a bit too much.

She hadn't even told me who she was seeing so even if I'd told Logan he probably wouldn't have believed me anyway. I needed to find him and sort this out.

I search for Logan throughout the school and finally find him outside at the lunch tables. He is sitting with Dick and Cassidy Casablancas but he doesn't look happy.

I walk up to the table and slam my bag down, "Logan, what's going on with you and Lilly?" I ask him, not even hesitating to ask the question.

"We're done..." He states, bluntly.

"Well, would you like to elaborate as to why you are done since I don't like getting to school, having my best friend yell at me and blame me for her break-up?" I inform him and he looks up.

"Don't act like you don't know Veronica." He says and I shrug, "I don't know Logan."

He sighs out of frustration and gets up, "I saw her fooling around with the PCHer biker Weevil..." He explains and I take a step back, shock spreading through my face.

"Eli Nevarro?" I say, slowly and Logan shrugs before sitting back down, calmly.

Lilly's secret was Eli Nevarro?

"I have to go..." I say to Logan before turning on my heal and hurrying down the hallway in search of Lilly who I never found so I had to wait until my next class which was with her but unfortunately Logan and Duncan were in that class too.

I wait outside the class for Lilly but she never comes. I realize she probably went home and that I would have to go see her later.

Logan and Duncan are sitting together and Lilly and I usually sit with them but not today.

I sit by myself and I feel completely isolated.

I realize that Lilly is kind of like the ring leader of our social group and with her not around or even in the picture things would be very different.

Why was I so dependent on Lilly though? I was my own person and I could make my own friends. If Lilly wants to act this way and blame me for her relationship issues then maybe she wasn't the best friend that I thought she was.

A few seconds after thinking about everything I receive a text from Lilly.

 _Lilly: I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like a complete jerk to you. Please forgive me and come over after school for some girl time?_

I read the text a few times. Why when it was up to Lilly we could be friends again after she was in the wrong accusing me of things I didn't do? If it was the other way around Lilly would never talk to me again. I was getting tired of Lilly acting this way but she was my best friend and she needed me like I needed her when Duncan and I broke up.

I turn around to look at Duncan. He is staring out the window, barely listening to a word the teacher is saying but I find that was most of us when it came to Spanish class.

I look back at my phone and send a text back to Lilly.

 _Veronica: Will be over after school with Lattes._

Lilly didn't respond but I knew she was grateful.

I'm walking to my locker after class and Logan follows me.

"Where is Lilly?" He asks, once I stop in front of my locker and he is able to catch up to me.

"She's at home..." I respond, I look at Logan and see hurt in his eyes.

"I just love how she's acting like the victim in all of this."He says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry that she cheated on you Logan, you know I am but I didn't even know anything was going on..." Ok I lied at the last part but Logan didn't have to know that I knew...

"I'm here if you need to talk about anything." I say to him, truthfully and he nods and smiles slightly.

"Thanks Veronica, sorry I wasn't there for you when Duncan ended things." He apologizes and I shake my head.

"I had Lilly to help me through..." I reply and he nods.

I could see he was hurting but I could also see he didn't want to talk about it.

The bell rang, "Call me if you need anything." I say to him before hurrying off down the hallway to the next class.

The day is finally over and I reach the Kane estate. Thank goodness Duncan had soccer practice so he would only be home later so there wouldn't be any awkward run-ins with him.

 _Ext. Kane Estate_

I ring the doorbell and Lilly opens the door. She pulls me into a hug and apologizes again.

"I have coffee or chocolate." I say to her, holding up the lattes to see which one she wanted.

"Coffee..." She breathes before grabbing it from me and taking a sip.

We head to the pool loungers outside and she flops down on one.

"So how was the rest of school?" She asks curiously.

"You mean to say, how was Logan throughout the day and did he ask about you right?" I say to her bluntly and she laughs.

"You know me too well Veronica."

"You seem to be in high spirits." I add and she nods.

"When have Logan and I actually broken up properly?" She asks and I shrug and she nods her head, "Exactly. It's only a matter of time before I get the phone call from him begging to take me back..." She says with an eye roll.

"You've never cheated on him before." I point out showing that this situation was different.

She scoffs, "That you know of."

I shoot her a look of annoyance and she raises her hands in defence.

"Hey, cry me a river Veronica, you didn't need to know what I was doing because I felt like you couldn't handle it all, since you and Duncan were basically the perfect couple." She says.

"I'm not a child Lilly, you don't need to keep me in the shade, I can handle things more than you know." I say to her, annoyance riddled in my voice.

She looks up at me, "You know what, I actually need to go, I need to meet my dad..." I say to her and she laughs. "Ok Veronica."

I get up to leave. I was fuming and before I said anything more I needed to get away from Lilly.

Anger was bubbling inside of me and Lilly was the core reason.

I don't know how she felt like she could get away with everything she did but I was secretly hoping that Logan wouldn't get back together with her, just to teach her a lesson.

 **Ok so that was the second chapter. I find you always need a sort of 'villain' in a story and Lilly is mine so I hope she doesn't annoy anyone too much.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

 **xxx**


	3. Everybody Has a Point of View

**Everybody Has a Point Of View**

 **You guys are making it so easy for me to write this story with all your kind reviews and follows and favourites. I really appreciate it. I'm enjoying this story myself so I thought I would change it up a little in this chapter so don't shoot me if you don't like it.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronica's POV_

It's finally the end of the week and after yesterday's fiasco with Lilly and her skipping out on school again today, I get home to my dad singing in the kitchen cooking something for dinner.

"Hey Honey!" He says to me brightly and I smile at him.

"How was your day?" He asks casually.

"Ugh!" I say, throwing my bag down and sitting on the stool next to the counter.

"That explains a lot." He says, nodding his head.

"Lilly drives me mad sometimes." I explain to him.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asks and I shrug.

"You could rewind time and make sure this week didn't happen." I joke with him and he laughs but then turns serious.

"How are you holding up?" He asks, carefully.

"I'm fine, I suppose..." I state and he places his hand on top of mine in comfort.

"Who's your daddy?" He asks and I laugh and shake my head, "You know I hate it when you say that." He smiles and comes over to give me a hug.

"You're a Mars, you can get through anything!" He ends and then goes back to cooking the dinner.

 _Int. Echolls household – Logan's POV_

"Logan." Aaron Echolls – famous actor – he makes 20 million a picture, brilliant cook and downright worst father ever- calls my name from somewhere in our house.

"Yes, daddy dearest." I call out from the couch I was lying on in the living room.

"Your sister is coming home for dinner tonight night so maybe you want to invite your girlfriend over to keep her company?" My dad suggests.

"I am no longer a taken man, I am free to roam the open seas and catch whichever fish swims into my net." I respond to my old man who frowns at me.

My dad grunts something and walks out the room.

I watch Aaron Echolls leave the room before getting my cell phone out to scroll through the contacts.

I hit dial when I reach Dick's number and he picks up on the 2nd ring.

"Dick Casablancas hotline, how can I be of service?" He says on the other line and I scoff.

"Dude, you need to look at your caller ID before you respond like that." I say to him, sitting up on the couch now.

"I knew it was you Logs, I know you probably want to go out and get frisky with every little vixen in sight now that you're single and ready to mingle."

"It's been two days Dick..." I respond and Dick laughs.

"Ok, got it. I'll give you two more days to wallow in self pity and then I'm going to the strip club with or without you." He informs me and I have to laugh this time.

"My sister is coming over for dinner and I don't want to be here when she gets here!"

"Let's go to the beach, each..." Dick sings into the line and I frown to myself.

"Hey hey, let's go get away, have a drink, clink..." He continues. "Ok, I got it Dick..." I laugh

"You need to stop listening to that type of music Dick; some people may think you're gay." I tell him and he laughs.

"With the amount of girls standing outside my door, no one would ever believe that..." He says and I laugh this time, "Not even your mom wants to stand outside your door." I reply to him and he gasps, "Dude, way harsh..."

"Put your panties on and be ready in a half hour, call the people." I say to him and Dick hangs up the phone. I get up off the couch and head to my room to freshen up before my dad can stop me. I head out the house and call Duncan.

 _Int. Kane Household – Duncan's POV_

I enter the kitchen after soccer practice and see Lilly is lazing on the couch watching some bad T.V.

My phone rings and I look and see that it's Logan. Lilly's head pops up from the couch realizing that someone else was home. She takes notice of me but then goes back to her programme.

I answer the phone, "Hey Logan..." I say and Lilly snaps her head back up and stares at me whilst I'm on the phone.

"We're thinking of having a little rage at the beach tonight. I'm picking up Dick in half an hour, I told him to invite people. See you there?" Logan explains over the phone.

I nod casually even though I know Logan can't see it.

Lilly is eyeing me out suspiciously but I don't say anything more.

"Cool, I got to go though so later?" I say, cryptically so Lilly doesn't figure anything out.

"Sure." Logan hangs up the phone

"So what are we doing tonight darling brother?" Lilly questions me; she is now sitting up properly with her chin resting on the back of the couch.

I already knew she knew I had plans with Logan. She would find out anyway because we had the same group of friends so it was no hiding it from her devilish ways.

"Logan and Dick are having a party at the beach tonight so I'm going to go to that." I state honestly, not even inviting her but I knew she would find a way there anyway.

She shakes her head, "I don't feel like a beach party." She replies and turns back to face the T.V. I didn't know though that she had an evil smirk on her face once she'd turned her head.

"BE SAFE!" She calls out to me as I wander off down the hallway to my room to get showered and dressed. Knowing Lilly, there was definitely going to be some sort of drama tonight.

 _Int. Kane Household – Lilly's POV_

I speed dial Veronica's number but she never answers. I end the call in a huff before trying again eventually reaching her voicemail.

' _Hi, this is Veronica, please leave a message and I may or may not get back to you.'_

I roll my eyes at the voice message at least it was better than Logan's inspirational quotes of the day.

" _Veronica_!" I whine into the phone as I leave a message.

"Get dressed and meet me at the beach in a half hour, love you byeee..." I say before hanging up the phone and moving onto my bedroom to get dressed.

As I was dancing around my room, putting some make up on I receive a text and I'm guessing it's from Veronica, replying to my voicemail.

 _Aaron Echolls: So I hear things are over between you and Logan?_

 _Lilly: Why Mr Echolls, so lovely to see that you're so interested in my love life._

 _Aaron Echolls: Well, he's gone out and my daughter isn't coming for dinner anymore so I'm all alone at home thinking about that other day when you were prancing around my house in that tight cheerleader uniform._

 _Lilly: Oh Mr Echolls, you're making me blush. Stop it._

 _Aaron Echolls: How about some wine, some dine and a quickie before Logan gets back?_

 _Lilly: You're so naughty, lover. I had plans but I think I can make a quick pit stop on the way out._

 _Aaron Echolls: Excellent._

I throw my phone down on the bed and sigh. Hey I was single now and what I was doing wasn't wrong at all. Maybe it was wrong when I slept with Mr Echolls while dating Logan but no one needs to know about that. This is my little secret and besides Veronica probably won't end up going to the beach anyway because she's so upset about Duncan and she didn't even bother about answering my phone call so I'm just going to leave her and do my own thing.

I put on my shortest skirt, tightest top and fix my hair and make-up before exiting the house as quickly as possible, not to be seen or heard by anyone.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronica's POV_

I listen to Lilly's message and roll my eyes. What could possibly be happening at the beach? My curiosity gets the better of me and I decide it's a Friday night what else was I going to do?

I put on some jeans, a tank top and my leather jacket before fixing my hair and make-up and once I decide I'm presentable enough to be seen by the outside world I head off down to the beach in my car.

 _Ext. Neptune Beach – Veronica Mars POV_

I notice Logan's car is parked in the parking lot already and I roll my eyes to myself. Great now we're going to look like stalkers. I better find Lilly and tell her, her plans suck.

I dial her number but it goes straight to voicemail.

Maybe it's payback for not answering her call earlier or maybe her phone just died and she's already down on the beach with Logan and Duncan and Logan and Lilly have made up? I get out the car and slam the door shut before heading down to the noise. I hear Dick laughing about something stupid most probably so I walk in the direction of his voice.

I see the group of 09ers having a whale of a time and as I near the group I see Logan fiddling with some stereo trying to find a better song to play.

"Hey..." Duncan says to me when he notices me standing around looking for Lilly.

I look at him and smile slightly.

"Have you seen Lilly, she's not answering her phone..." I ask him and he shrugs.

"I thought she'd be here but I guess not. Why are you here?" He asks curiously but not in a mean way.

"She told me to come to the beach so here I am..." I say, realizing I sounded like a loser who just does what Lilly says.

"Well, do you want a drink?"He asks and gestures to the keg that Dick had seemingly rounded up for the beach bash.

"Sure." I follow him to the keg and he pours me a drink. It's the first time I'd properly spoken to Duncan since the break up and it seemed to be ok.

Logan sees me and Duncan together and walks over, "So the sidekick shows up without her leader?" He asks and I frown at him.

"I'm no one's sidekick Logan." I say to him and he laughs.

"Sure you are Ronnie, let's just be honest here." Dick interrupts.

"Guys..."Duncan says and shoots Dick a warning look.

"Oh sorry, are you two back together? Do you want to be alone?" He suggests sarcastically and I roll my eyes.

"Where is the bitch that broke my heart?" Logan asks and I turn to stare at him.

"She's probably with Weevil..." I snap at him and his facial expression changes to hatred.

"Oh sorry, did I rip off a band aid?" I ask him and he takes a step toward me.

"Don't ever mention that low life's name around me, ever." He threatens me and I look around to see Duncan standing back, trying to get hold of Lilly.

" _Hi, you've reached thee Lilly Kane, you know what to do."_ I hear her voicemail from Duncan's phone and Duncan snaps his phone shut.

"Sorry..." I say to Logan, who has stepped back now and is pouring another drink.

I wanted to talk to him, to find out how he found out about Lilly and Weevil but I knew now was not going to be the right time.

Logan and Dick went back to doing their own thing and I turn to Duncan.

"I think I should go..."I say to him and he nods.

"Thanks..." I add and he nods again.

I walk back to my car but once I reach my car I look at the group of 09er kids drinking their sorrows away, I think things were going to be very different from now on.

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked the different swing of things in this chapter.**

 **xx**


	4. Taking a Wrong Turn into Right

**I can't stop thanking you all for the positive reviews. This is still my AU version of the story even though there may be some similarities to the 1st season.**

 **Thank you for reading and sticking with me through the writing process!**

 **Taking a Wrong Turn into Right**

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronica Mars POV_

"I figured you were still mad at me so I didn't bother you this weekend ok. Have you calmed down now?" Lilly asks me as we walk into school that Monday.

"I was fine, until you ditched me on Friday night and I had to go to the beach alone." I tell her and she laughs unethically.

"You actually went? I thought you wouldn't bother because Duncan would be there..." She says to me, honestly.

"He was the only one who was actually nice to me. Logan and Dick on the other hand... assholes." I say loudly as we pass them in the hallway, Logan looks up at me and he smirks before ignoring Lilly completely as if she were a ghost.

"So where were you on Friday anyway?" I turn and ask her.

"I was at home..." She replies, a little too quickly but I didn't question her about it because knowing Lilly she had probably been up to no good.

"We need to find new guys to hang around..." Lilly changes the subject completely.

"High School guys are just so... average!" She rolls her eyes in the direction of Logan and Dick and the other 09er guys behind us.

"So I thought, since older guys usually go to pubs and clubs we should totally get fake ID's so we can get in to these places..." She tells me and I laugh.

"Lilly, have you met my dad?" I ask her and she rolls her eyes again.

"And besides... maybe I don't want an older guy." I add, my gaze glancing over at Duncan who was now opening his locker and staring into it blankly.

"Whatever Veronica, I'll go ask Madison and Shelly if they will come with me then, you can pine over Duncan all you want." She says, leaving me standing alone in the corridor.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Logan POV_

I watch Lilly and Veronica walk down the hallway and then stop to continue their chat before Lilly walks off down the hall leaving Veronica by herself.

I hesitate and wonder if it's worth going up to Veronica given the situation but I needed to find some stuff out.

"VERONICA" I call to her before she walks off as well. She stops and spins around to look at me.

"Oh yay, that's how I like to start off my day, a snide comment from Logan Echolls... joy!" She says sarcastically. When she wasn't around Lilly she was very different. I actually kind of liked her without Lilly because she had a snarky attitude exactly like I did and I noticed it on Friday night at the beach.

"Well how do you think I feel, having to talk to Veronica Mars... not so great for my image now being the good looking man that I am..." I reply and she scoffs.

She turns around and I stop her, "Wait I actually do need to talk to you." I say and she frowns.

I stare at her for a while, while she makes up her mind to see if she is willing to help me.

"Fine... I'll see you in journalism." She says to me and I nod with a smile.

It was an extracurricular class her, Duncan and I shared together so that would be fine because Lilly wouldn't be there either.

"Great. I'll see you then." I say with a nod and she smiles a little.

"Are you ok?" She asks me and I feel like I smile too widely for how I really feel "Sure, just great." I say before walking off and leaving her alone with her thoughts again.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronica's POV_

As the last bell rings signalling the end of the day, I head to my extracurricular class – journalism.

Logan is waiting for me, tapping his foot impatiently outside the class.

"Finally..." He states and I stop in front of him.

He pulls me inside the class and I notice that it's empty. "Before everyone interrupts us let me explain what I need from you."

"I need you to help me find evidence on my mom. I think she may be having an affair..." He informs me and I stare him, a little shocked.

"What makes you think that?" I ask him, curiously.

"Well she's just been acting weird lately. I feel like I need to reel her back in you know. Before my dad finds out and ruins her life." He says and I still don't understand why he wants my help but I eventually cave and tell him I will help him.

"Get me her information, credit card details, cell phone records all that jazz. Once I have that I can help you."I inform him and he smiles, genuinely.

"Thank you Veronica." He ends just as Duncan enters the room with Meg Manning and Shelly Pomroy.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronica's POV_

As the sun starts to set and the evening rolls in, I'm sitting in the living room with my laptop on my lap researching the topic that our journalism teacher told us to write about.

My dad had called and informed me he would be working late at the office on a new case. He was a private investigator and you wouldn't believe how many 09er families came to him for help on digging up dirt on their unsuspecting family members. Neptune was a place full of secrets.

A knock on the front door brings me back to reality. I get up and go open it only to reveal Logan standing in front of me holding a stack of papers and a tiny diary.

"I come baring gifts." He informs me and I smile and let him in.

He places the papers onto the living room table and we both sit around it.

"So where do we start?" He asks and I look at him.

"Well, you don't have to be here for this part..." I tell him and he laughs.

"I'm going to be here every step of the way Veronica."

I sigh but then nod and get to work.

"Let's look at her credit card receipts and details first..." I grab my laptop and open up the Mars Investigations home page.

I type in Lynn Echolls details into the search engine and hit the find button.

A few places come up like the Neptune Grand, a few restaurants downtown and a hefty sum of money being transferred to an unknown bank account.

Logan gets up and sits next to me to get a better look at the information that has been retrieved.

"Why would she be staying at the Neptune Grand?" Logan asks me in a 'see what I mean' sort of way.

"Why is she depositing money into an unknown bank account?" I point out to Logan who needed to look at the bigger picture.

"I don't know Veronica maybe I have an illegitimate sibling of some sort..." He suggests, sarcastically.

I turn to look at him.

"What's in the diary?" I interrupt him, ignoring his statement.

He chucks the diary in my direction. "I didn't read it yet..." He responds and I open it.

There were normal scribbles of appointments, meetings, spa treatment dates, birthdays and social events.

An entry that caught my eye however was an appointment date set for next week with Keith Mars. I didn't share this information with Logan though because I knew it would lead to him asking questions.

I put down the diary after that didn't give us any details and I pick up the phone call logs.

I scan through them and see a number that was dialled a few times too many.

"Do you know this number?" I ask Logan who glances at the number.

"Nope..." He responds.

"Ok, well I'm going to put a tracker on your mom's credit card so if it's used again at the Neptune Grand we can go find out what she's up too..." I inform him and he nods and gets up.

"Thanks for your help Veronica..." He says to me and I nod.

"I'll call you as soon as something comes up." I say to him.

I open the door for him to leave and I watch him go.

Once he is out of sight I head back to my laptop and continue with the tracking of Lynn Echolls credit card only because I was interested in seeing where she was sending hefty amounts of money too and why and why was she having a meeting with my father.

The front door opens again and my dad walks in.

"Why did I just see Logan Echolls drive away from our house? Is there something you're not telling me?" He asks and I laugh.

"We're doing an assignment..."I lie to him and I know he can see through my lie but he just goes with it.

"Just be safe, please." He says and I smile.

"Always." I reply.

"So, what's cooking good looking..." He asks, shaking his hips.

I laugh at him and point to the grilled cheese sandwiches on the kitchen counter.

"Yum!" He exclaims before digging in.

 _Int. Mars Investigations Office – Veronica's POV_

I usually work at my dads' office as the 'receptionist' but I usually dealt with the cases that my dad couldn't get too.

It was the day that Lynn Echolls was meeting with my dad so I had to be there so my dad would inform me what he was doing with her.

Lynn Echolls glides into the office with her big sunglasses on covering her face.

"Hi Veronica, is your dad here?" She asks, with a smile and I nod.

"DAD, YOUR FOUR O CLOCK APPOINTMENT IS HERE..." I call to him and she smiles at me.

Keith Mars walks out of his office and greets Lynn Echolls before ushering her back into his office.

I stood by the door listening.

"So you want me to investigate Aaron?" I hear my dad say and my mouth drops.

"He keeps getting these threatening love notes, I know he's famous and I know he has fans but enough is enough. Somehow I feel like he is encouraging this behaviour. There's no denying that my husband has been unfaithful to me but I feel like I need to stop this before it gets worse. I feel like he is bring the fans to our house which is how they're leaving the notes..." She informs him.

"I've been staying at the Neptune Grand a lot because I feel safer there... "She adds.

Boy was Logan wrong about thinking his mom was cheating... meanwhile it was Aaron.

I needed to call Logan and let him know what was going on.

I dial his number but reach his voicemail –

 _"The future belongs to those who believe in the beauty of their dreams." -Eleanor Roosevelt"_

I roll my eyes at the voicemail ... typical Logan.

"Logan, we need to talk..." I say into the receiver. "Your mom isn't cheating, it's your dad." I add before hanging up the phone and wait for Lynn to exit the office.

 **YES – I got this idea from Season 1 Episode 14 and 15 but I figured it's the easiest way for everybody to find out what's really happening with Lilly and Aaron which will eventually lead to LoVe.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Social Investigating

**Social Investigating**

 **THANK YOU!**

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – Veronica's POV_

I wait by my car until I see Logan arrive at school the next day. He gets out of his car and is joined by Dick. Great I can't talk to him about the investigation with Dick around.

"Logan..." I call to him and he looks up.

"Oh no, Logan what did you do to annoy Ronnie now?" Dick asks in a mock tone and I frown at him.

"Did you get my message?" I ask him, ignoring Dick completely.

"She's stalking you now? How does Lilly feel about this?" Dick asks, once again mockingly.

"I never received any message from you Veronica." Logan responds but I can tell he is lying because his eyes keep shifting to the floor.

He was making me angry and I could feel my blood boiling.

"You know what, sort out your own mess then, jackass." I say to him before stalking off in the school building.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronica's POV_

Lilly catches up to me at my locker. "Shelley tells me she saw you talking to Logan?" It's the first thing she questions I don't even get a hello.

"It was just about a journalism assignment." I say in defence. Why was I walking on eggshells around Lilly anyway? It wasn't like I was doing anything with Logan to make her distrust me and besides he came to me for help.

"Oh, she said you seemed pretty angry when you walked off." She continues.

"Do you have people spying on me, Lilly?" I spit out and Lilly raises an eyebrow.

"I'm just a concerned friend and Shelley was actually spying on Logan, not you." She tells me and I roll my eyes. Of course she was.

"Anyway..." She changes the subject, "Look what came in the mail..." She digs in her school bag and pulls out two new shiny fake ID'S.

She hands me one and grins, "We thought we'd try them out on Friday." She explains and I look at the ID and chuck it in my locker.

"I told you I didn't want one." I tell her, my voice riddled with annoyance which she doesn't seem to notice.

"Well I got you one, just in case you changed your mind." She insists and I slam my locker shut.

"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today V?" She asks and I frown at her.

"I'm late for class..." I respond before the bell actually rings.

On my way to class I stop by the bathroom quickly, only to be joined by Logan a few seconds later.

"Are you alone?" He asks.

"This is a girls bathroom Logan, or did the sign outside confuse you?" I ask him, ending off with an eye roll.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I did get your message." He informs me.

"How are you sure it's my dad and not my mom?" He questions.

"Oh sorry, I'm too busy right now to actually help you so I'll find you later when it's more convenient for me." I say to him, picking at an imaginary piece of fluff on my sweater.

"Veronica, I'm sorry." He says again and I look at him.

"I'm late for class... and oh by the way your ex girlfriend has spies watching your every move so you might want to steer clear of things that will get Lilly angry." I end before opening the door but Logan stops it with his hand.

"Why do you defend her all the time?" Logan asks, anger rippling through his voice.

"Why do you still care?" I retort and he looks at his feet.

"I can see now who she really is and I don't think she's good enough for you Veronica." He states, honestly.

I keep quiet for a second but then speak, "Your mom came to my dad asking him to investigate your dad because your mom is getting threatening love letters from an obsessed fan." I say to him, hoping it'll change the subject from mine and Lilly's friendship to Logan's cheating dad.

"She thinks your dad may be encouraging the fans because she receives them at your house." I continue, noting his silence.

He backs up into the wall but I knew he already knew it was more likely his father cheating than his mother. Logan didn't have the best relationship with his father, "Encouraging?" He asks and I nod.

"Like, he's bringing them back to your house and sleeping with them and they're getting attached or comfortable around your house..." I inform him and he snaps back, "I know what it means, Veronica."

"Sorry..." I say quietly this time.

"She's been staying at the Neptune Grand because she feels safer there than at home." I add.

"So with my dad on the case, you don't really need my help." I end and Logan looks back at me.

He shakes his head, "You still need to help me, I know once my mom finds out something she won't inform me, she'll sort it out herself and that's not safe." He says and I couldn't help but feel some sort of weird emotion that I've never had for Logan... did I feel sorry for him?

"Ok, but I guess I need to investigate your dad now, not so much your mom." I say and he nods.

"That's why I'll be there with you." He insists and I sigh.

"You shouldn't really get involved with the investigating of the case, it gets too personal." I inform him and he shakes his head.

"No Veronica, I know my dad, you don't and besides you can be at my house "spying" on him with me there, it won't be that obvious." He adds.

"So you're asking me to hang out with you now?" I ask, "That'll probably cost extra..."

He scoffs, "I was just saying..." and I laugh.

"We can't let Lilly find out we're working together..." I say to Logan and he sighs.

"Think of the massacre..." He says with a firm nod before opening the door for me to leave the bathroom.

"I'll see you at my house after school then?" He questions and I nod and wave him off.

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – Veronica Mars POV_

I get into my car and see Logan head to his car. He pulls out of the parking lot but before I can follow him, Lilly and Shelley pop out of nowhere.

"Veronica!" Lilly sings and I look at her.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" She asks, leaning her elbows on the edge of my car window.

"I'm off to work Lilly, is that a crime?" I ask, with a wide smile that's too big for my face.

"Ah, I forgot you had that job. Have there been any interesting cases lately? She asks, I knew she was just asking to keep me in her presence. I think it annoyed her when she didn't know exactly where I was. She was kind of like a controlling mother in that sense.

"Not really..." I lie before starting my car.

"Ok, well if you want to meet us later we'll be at Java the hut." She responds and she and Shelley walk off towards Lilly's car.

I reverse out of the parking lot and get onto the road that goes to Logan's house. This should be interesting...

 _Ext. Echolls Estate – Veronica's POV_

I ring the intercom and the butler answers the on the other side of the speaker.

"Hi, it's Veronica, Logan is expecting me." I say into the speaker.

The gate opens and I drive into the Echolls Estate.

I park my car next to Logan's yellow jeep. It's possibly the brightest, yellowiest car ever so it's definitely hard not to miss it.

I ring the doorbell at the front door and Logan answers.

"Great..." He says, letting me in and closing the door behind me.

 _Int. Echolls Estate – Living Room – Veronica's POV_

Logan flops down on the couch and I place by bag down and sit on the opposite couch. Well this is awkward.

"Where is your dad?" I ask him, in a slight whisper.

"Who knows?" He responds.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He offers and I shake my head.

"Do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" I ask him and he shrugs his shoulders.

I get up, grab my bag and walk down the passage.

I had installed a tiny voice recorder in a paper weight that could pass off as a decoration and a tiny camera in another paperweight that could also pass off as a decoration. I decided I needed to put it in Aaron Echolls bedroom so I could get this investigation going.

I sneak into the huge master suite bedroom and close the door behind me. I look around and try to find a place I can put the recorder. I find a small spot hidden behind the T.V which is where I decide to put the paperweight.

I quickly sneak out of the room again and head to the front entrance of the house, placing the camera paperweight down on a table facing the front door.

I head back to Logan who is flicking through T.V channels, with his feet up on the couch. He looks at me when I enter and I point to the door.

"Well, I'm going to go, maybe next time invite me over when your dad is actually going to be here." I say to him, before heading out of the living room and back into the entrance hall.

"Veronica." Logan calls and is by my side before I can reach the exit.

"This weekend, he's having a party in the name of Aaron Echolls..." Logan says.

"Could your dad be any vainer?" I ask him and he laughs.

"So if you want to come to that, here's your invitation." He ends and I look at him and then my gaze shoots toward the paperweight.

"Sure..." He smiles slightly and opens the front door for me to leave.

"See you at school." He ends before closing the door behind me.

 _Ext. Echolls Estate – Veronica's Car – Veronicas POV_

I retrieve my laptop from the back seat of my car and turn it on. I open the programme for the camera and voice recorder so I can listen and see what was going on inside the house.

I probably should have told Logan about the little spy devices I'd set up inside his house but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

I drove out of the driveway, luckily for me the devices reached quite a distance so I could listen from Mars Investigations and not be interrupted or found lurking around the Echolls State – Lynn would think I was the stalker and it wouldn't go down so well for my dad and Lilly.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

The night before the party Aaron Echolls was hosting for himself, I'm sat at the office while my dad is away on some case. I have my earphones in my ears listening to Aaron Echolls himself dirty talking to someone over the phone. It was very explicitly detailed and it actually made me feel a little bit sick.

At first I thought he and Lynn were about to do the deed but I never heard another voice so that's when I concluded he must've been on the phone.

He'd promised whoever it was on the line that they would see each other tomorrow at his party and he would do all of the things that he ever so explicitly detailed to said person.

I now turn to the camera and I watch Aaron walk into the front entrance. Logan arrives home at that moment too and they blatantly ignore each other before Aaron turns to Logan and says something.

I see Logan roll his eyes before disappearing down the hall.

I guess we'd just have to wait and see what happened at the party tomorrow because obviously Aaron's mistress will be attending and I could maybe catch them in the act...

 **DUN, DUN, DUN...**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter... sorry it took a while to post.**

 **I'm excited to write the next chapter for you guys!**

 **Thanks for your support.**

 **xx**


	6. I Knew You Were Trouble

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

 **Ok so from now on I think I'm just going to skip the authors notes and get right into the story is that ok with everyone?**

 **HAHA**

 _Ext. Echolls Estate – Veronicas POV_

I couldn't help but feel nervous as I pull into the Echolls driveway, seeing all the fancy cars parked everywhere, and parking my Chrysler LeBaron next to Logan's car again.

I could see Duncan's car parked on the other side of the driveway.

This should be interesting.

"Veronica." Lilly squeals when she sees me enter at the front door.

"I didn't know you were coming?" She adds and I laugh.

"Me, miss a party all about Aaron Echolls, how could I not come?" I ask and Lilly laughs.

I see Aaron walking around greeting his guests and he eventually stops by Lilly and I. Lilly starts twirling her hair around her finger flirtatiously and I can't help but gag a little in my mouth.

"That's your ex boyfriends dad." I remind her and she rolls her eyes.

"I can't help it if Aaron Echolls is hotter than his son..." She giggles and I look back at Aaron.

What was so attractive about this man? I had no idea.

"I'm going to pee." She says before trotting off down the corridor.

"Hey..." I hear a voice and look behind me to see Logan standing a few feet away.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation..." He gestures his finger to where Lilly was standing and to where I am standing.

I shake my head and smile at him, "Sorry, if it's awkward with Lilly here." I say to him and he chuckles.

"She didn't even greet me so I think she's over it." He responds with a firm nod.

"So I have a confession..." I say to him and I look around to see if we are being overheard.

He looks around too and grabs my arm and pulls me to a quieter spot.

I see Lilly look around but sneakily disappear out of the living room door which normally headed to the pool house.

"Hang on..."I say to him before leaving him alone and following where Lilly disappeared too.

I can feel him inches behind me, following my every move.

"What's going on?" He asks and I shush him as we are now outside, closer to where Lilly went.

I soon see her returning from wherever she went and I push Logan into a hedge so we wouldn't be seen. I am pressing up against him and I can feel his heavy breathing. It calms me down as Lilly ambles past us but thankfully doesn't see us.

"What is she doing?" Logan whispers and I shrug.

"Maybe she's trying to seduce you..." I say and he chuckles.

"How can she be trying to seduce me when you're already trying to do that?" He asks, our bodies still pressed together.

I edge away from him and smirk.

He grins and pulls me back to him. "We don't have to hide anymore..." I whisper to him and he grins again.

"Then why are you whispering?" He asks, also in a whisper.

I push away from him and look around the corner where Lilly had disappeared to.

"What could she want in your pool house?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Maybe she's leaving those obsessive fan letters that my mom was talking about. Maybe she's just trying to freak everybody out?" He suggests and I look at him blankly. I didn't know what to think.

Logan and I walk back to the party together. We enter together but he walks off in the direction of Duncan who was with Meg Manning. It was weird because I had been seeing those two together a lot lately. I wonder if they were dating. I see Lilly trying to get the bar tender to pour her a drink. She eventually succeeds and I go over to her.

"Do you want a sip?" She asks, handing me the drink and I shake my head.

I wanted to ask her what she was doing sneaking around the Echolls Estate but I knew she would probably fabricate up a story and I would probably believe her. I was getting tired of her antics.

"I think I'm going to go..." I say to her and she looks at me with sad puppy dog eyes. Her best way of manipulating things in her favour but I really had had enough and I wanted to go and see if Aaron was up to anything scandalous.

"I'm really upset..." She states.

"I feel like Logan and I are really over." She adds.

She stares at him as he and Dick Casablancas try and steal a bottle of whiskey from the bar when the bartender wasn't looking.

I roll my eyes and keep quiet for a bit, watching the boys eventually succeed in getting the whiskey.

"Maybe it's for the best Lil. You guys were basically like fire and ice anyway." I tell her and she nods slowly.

"Do you want a ride home?" I ask her and she shakes her.

"I think I'll stay for a bit longer..." She responds and I nod before I start walking off.

I reach the front door but I see Aaron with Lynn. They're talking to Celeste and Jake Kane about some holiday they want to take.

Lynn Echolls catches my eye before I reach out for the door handle. She smiles at me, but I could see the sadness and worry in her eyes.

I smile back at her and she beckons for me to come over to her. I shake my head and point to my watch. She nods and turns back to the conversation. Logan's mom was always so nice to me. I had to help her find out what Aaron was up too, for her sake.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

I sit down in the chair and pull myself up to the desk. I switch my laptop on and am now fully involved in the scandals of the party. Before leaving I snuck into the pool house and put a tiny camera in their too. I really think my dad needed to pay me more for this. My allowance was not enough for all this equipment but I needed to do it.

I had also moved the camera in the front hall so that it faced all the excitement. Next time I was at Logan's house I would move it again.

I could see Aaron talking to a few guests and I could see Lynn downing glass after glass of champagne. She was looking a little bit worse for wear.

Sure enough after two more glasses she excuses herself from the party and I turn to the voice recorder in the bedroom. She's gone in there and closed the door. She is quiet so I figure she's gone to bed.

A few guests are still milling around. That's when I see Lilly flirting with the bartender again.

Logan, Dick, Meg and Duncan are nowhere to be seen.

The bartender is pouring himself and Lilly shots of whatever it was they were drinking. Aaron eventually comes over to the two and reprimands the bartender for drinking on the job.

Lilly turns to Aaron and the two become very flirty.

I can't keep my eyes off the screen but I know I should stop watching. Aaron leans in and whispers something into Lilly's ear and disappears off the camera. Lilly waits a few minutes before following Aaron out the door.

I switch to the pool house. It's empty and dark but suddenly a light turns on and Aaron is visible again. This time Lilly is in the room with him.

She pushes Aaron down onto the bed and climbs on top of him and starts unbuttoning his jeans and he rips off her shirt.

My mouth drops to the floor.

I slam my computer shut and stare straight ahead not being able to say or do anything.

My stomach turns and I start to feel dizzy.

I run to the bathroom and fall on my knees, head in the toilet bowl. I was physically sick to my stomach. I eventually stop heaving and look at myself in the mirror. I was pale, extremely pale and I looked like I had just seen a ghost. I splash water over my face but can't get the image of Lilly and Aaron Echolls out of my mind

My best friend was sleeping with her ex boyfriend's dad who is married.

I get sick again and again until I can't get sick anymore.

What is wrong with Lilly?

How can I ever face her again knowing what I know about her?

How can I even still call her my best friend when I know she is just a home wrecker?

How can we go back to being the way we were? How can she do this to the people around her? People who care about her?

So many unanswered questions were flooding my mind.

I eventually drag myself away from the bathroom and grab my computer and head out of the office to my car.

I get in my car and rest my head on the steering wheel.

Tears start pouring out of my eyes. They were angry tears. Hot, angry tears ready to run and tell Logan what Lilly is doing. Tell Lynn that her husband is sleeping with her son's ex girlfriend.

Were they possibly sleeping together when Logan and Lilly were together? Lilly did mention before that Weevil hadn't been the first person she'd cheated on Logan with.

Int. Mars Household – Veronica's POV

I lie in bed and the room is spinning.

I hear the front door open and my dad enters the house.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" He yells

I don't get up so he comes into my room.

"Are you ok darling?" He asks, and I look up at him.

"Whoa, no you're not. What's going on?"He grabs the chair and pulls it up to the side of my bed and sits down.

I shake my head and he frowns.

"You know you're going to tell me anyway so let's just beat it to the punch." He states and I stare at him and he nods in encouragement.

"You know Lynn Echolls came to you for help regarding Aaron?" I say, quietly. At first he doesn't even hear me so I have to repeat myself.

"Well, Logan also came to me for help..." I tell him and he nods again, this time his facial expression turns serious.

"Lynn was right about Aaron cheating..." I say, in a hushed tone. My dad's eyes grow wide.

"How did you find this out, Veronica?" He asks, now sternly and more concerned.

"Uh... Logan hired me before Lynn hired you. He thought his mom was the one cheating." I tell him truthfully.

My dad puts his hands in his head.

"Did you find out who Aaron is cheating with?" He asks, eventually lifting his head.

I cover my face and try not to scream.

"Lilly..." I whisper through my fingers.

 **So what did you think?**

 **I hope it wasn't too short for you guys.**

 **Your reviews mean the world to me and literally help me update faster.**

 **Your opinions and suggestions also help with the story line so thank you.**

 **Xxx**


	7. The Fall of Lynn Echolls

**The fall of Lynn Echolls**

I couldn't even bear to look at Lilly let alone Logan on Monday at school.

I avoided them both like the plague.

My dad and I agreed that I would not tell Logan until he told Lynn Echolls.

I told him I needed to be there when he informs Lynn and he agreed to that too.

He called Lynn and told her he had some news and that they should meet as soon as possible so today she was coming into Mars Investigations when I was done with school.

This is always the hardest part. Telling the spouse that there husband/wife is indeed cheating on them but I don't know how the news that it was with their sons ex girlfriend would go down with the Echolls family.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

"She should be here any minute." My dad says to me as I sit down at my desk outside his office.

I nod and sure enough Lynn Echolls walks through the door looking forlorn.

"Veronica." She says to me and I call my dad.

"Dad, she's here." He comes out and Lynn looks at the both of us.

"Step into my office." He says and Lynn does so, I follow behind her and Lynn looks at me.

"Do you need to be here?" She asks and I nod.

"I uh, have something I need to show you but please you need to know how sorry I am that it needs to be like this..." I say to her. She looks from me to dad.

I bring out my laptop and open it on the video of Lilly and Aaron.

I push play and turn around so I didn't have to watch the video again. I can feel Lynn start shaking behind me.

The once so confident, beautiful and adored Lynn Echolls is breaking down in our presence and I don't know what to do.

She slams the laptop shut but doesn't say anything for a while.

"Thank you for your help..." She says slowly before getting up and heading to the door.

"Your cheque will be in the mail." She adds.

She walks out without another word.

"Dad..."I say to him and he looks at me with wide eyes and nods as I hurry out of the locker to stop Lynn from leaving.

"Mrs Echolls!" I cry out to her and she stops in her tracks and turns around slowly.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell Logan about this..." She states.

"But it's..." I start and she cuts me off.

"Lilly..."She choked on her name, "She's your best friend..." She adds.

I shake my head, "I can't imagine ever coming back from this..." I tell her, honestly.

"Please, just promise me you won't tell Logan?" She asks, desperately.

"I don't even know how to tell him..." I say to her.

She nods her head as my dad comes out of the office.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" He asks and Lynn shakes her head.

"I must be going." She ends and before my dad or I can protest anything she's out the door.

I look at my dad and he comes over to give me a hug.

"It's a tough day for the Echolls family." He says, and I nod.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"I really don't know."

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronicas POV_

I head to my locker the next day and I see Lilly waiting by it. I try and turn around but she sees me before I can make a quick getaway.

"VERONICA!" She calls out.

I continue on to my locker and when I reach it she's staring at me with a questioning look on her face.

"What is going on with you?" She asks but I don't respond.

"Seriously, what did I do to piss you off? I know you're avoiding me and I want to know why?" She demands.

"Look Lilly, you don't tell me things all the time so why do I have to tell you everything? We're both allowed to have secrets." I say, anger oozing through every inch of my body.

She steps back because she can finally see that there's something really wrong because I'm staring daggers at her.

"I knew you would finally crack at the Duncan thing." She says, breathing a sigh of relief.

I slam my locker shut with such force that the bang makes Lilly jump.

"This is not about Duncan." I say through gritted teeth and storm off in the opposite direction.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV_

I sat in the living room with Back Up lying across my legs watching the news.

A news report came on that had me sit up in shock.

" _BREAKING NEWS, a red Porsche has been found abandoned on the Conarado Bridge. After running the number plates in the system the car is supposed to belong to famous actress Lynn Echolls. Speculations have risen to say that the famous star jumped off the bridge after overdosing on a bunch of pills since an empty pill bottle was found in the car. No word from the family of Lynn Echolls as of yet but we will keep you updated."_

The news bulletin ends and I stare at the T.V in shock.

I ring my dad's phone and he picks up after two rings.

"It's Keith." He says sternly and my voice cracks.

"Have you seen the news?" I ask him and he is quiet.

"Why, what's going on?" He asks.

"Lynn Echolls car was found abandoned on Conarado Bridge." I say to him, my voice shaking.

"How can I not tell Logan why his mom might be dead?" I say again, more to myself than to Keith Mars who always seems to be as strong as a rock.

"No honey, it wasn't right to tell him before and now it definitely won't be right." He says sternly but comfortingly.

We talk for a little while before I hang up the phone. I decide I need to get out of the house so I take Back Up for a walk on the beach.

 _Ext. Beach Front – Veronica Mars POV_

I let Back Up off his leash and let him run to his heart's content. I recognise a sad, lonely boy walking up ahead of me and Back Up runs to him and jumps on him.

Logan pushes the dog off and looks around only to see me behind.

"Are you stalking me?" He asks, with a feeble smile.

"I'm sorry about your mom..." I say to him and he shakes his head.

"I don't really think she committed suicide to be honest. I find it all very sketchy. Her way of doing it would be with a bottle of alcohol and some sleeping tablets. She wouldn't do it so publicly." He adds.

I look down at my feet, "What about the empty pill bottle in the car?" I ask him as I look up and watch Back Up run through the ocean water.

He shakes his head again, "Did you find out anything yet about my dad?" He asks and I stop walking. He continues but then stops realizing that I've stopped walking.

I could feel the word vomit coming up and I didn't know how to stop myself.

"My dad found footage of your dad..." I start and Logan walks forward toward me and looks down at me sternly.

Yes it was a little white lie but I didn't have the heart to tell Logan that I had secretly been watching his household.

"Your dad has been having an affair..." I continue blabbing, reminding myself that at any moment I could blurt out the truth and Logan's world would come crashing down.

He kicks the sand in anger and turns to look at the ocean. I could see him squeezing his hands into fists.

"Did Keith tell my mom?" He asks and I nod slowly.

I could see Logan was realizing that maybe his mom had jumped off the bridge because of this new information he'd just learned.

"BACK UP!" I call out to my dog, he comes running and I tie the leash back on him.

"I got to go..." He says angrily before charging off to his car.

"LOGAN, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" I yell at him, I pull Back Up towards my car and jump in. I follow Logan as he speeds up the free way towards the turn off to his road.

He speeds into his driveway and leaves the gate open obviously forgetting to close it in his anger. I rush in after him and he parks his car in a rage. I leave Back Up in the car and get out running after Logan into his house.

"LOGAN!" I cry and he spins around.

"He has to pay Veronica!" He tells me, anger filling up his face.

I hear giggles coming from outside and I see Lilly giggling, "I'll get us some drinks I know he'll love it!" She calls out to whoever it was she was speaking too; I was presuming it was Aaron.

Logan spins around after hearing the sound of Lilly's voice.

I grab Logan's arm as Lilly enters the room. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees the two of us standing there. She's wearing Logan's favourite collar shirt and nothing else.

She folds her arms and smirks.

"Well, well, well..." Is all she says and Logan looks back at me, confusion written on his face.

 **Sorry, but I had to have another cliff hanger because they are literally the best way to keep people reading**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	8. 2 Can Keep a Secret if 1 of Them is Dead

**Two Can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead**

 _Int. Echolls Estate – Veronicas POV_

A million thoughts were running through my mind as Lilly stands in front of us with her arms folded across her chest tapping her foot.

"Well, well, well..." She says to Logan and I while my hand is still gripping onto Logan's arm trying to keep him calm.

"This is new." She states gesturing her hand towards me and Logan.

"What are you doing here?" He asks, confusion written on his face, a little bit of annoyance too.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here with my best friend?" She asks.

"This is my house." He confronts Lilly and she giggles slightly.

"Well if you must know, I was planning on surprising you but now that's out the window since you're clearly the one surprising me by fooling around with my best friend." She says, shooting me a look filled with annoyance.

"How do you think Duncan's going to feel?" She adds and I still say nothing.

I release my grip from Logan's arm and I feel him tense up next to me.

I hear another giggle come in from outside and Lilly turns back and I see Shelley Pomroy emerge, also wearing one of Logan's collared shirts and nothing else.

"I thought you were getting drinks..." She starts but doesn't finish her sentence when she notices Logan and me standing at the front door.

"EW, what is she doing here, you never mentioned anything about Veronica joining us." Shelley complains.

Now I was the one who was confused, I seriously thought Aaron would be the one to join us next.

"Well, surprise." Lilly sings and Logan looks back at me.

"So, like are you two secretly dating or something?" Shelley presses causing Lilly to erupt.

"No wonder you've been avoiding me lately, you feel guilty so you can't be around me because this has been happening..." She says and I can feel my blood boiling.

"So what if Veronica and I are dating, we're broken up remember. I'm a free agent. I can do what I want." Logan defends himself and me.

"Veronica knows better." Lilly explains and I laugh shrilly.

"No Lilly, you should know better." I say to her sternly.

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"I do know better, I was planning this little surprise to cheer Logan up after his mom's suicide..." She states, staring at Logan with her puppy dog eyes.

Before I said something I would regret I turn on my heel and storm out the door.

"I guess you girlfriend is jealous..." Shelley says.

"Shut up Shelley, this doesn't even involve you." Logan spits at her before turning after me who is already at my car. Back Up is wagging his tail as I open the door.

"Veronica..."He calls out. I slam my door shut after I climb into the car. Back Up starts to bark at Logan who is now standing outside my window. I see Lilly standing at the front door twirling her hair around her finger.

I open the window slightly. "I had no idea..."He says and I shrug.

"You can mail my cheque to me." I say to him before I close the window and drive away.

I hated Lilly right now.

It wasn't that I was jealous or anything I was just furious that she would actually treat me that way, like she was some kind of saint especially after what she's been doing with Logan's dad.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

After a long tiring day at school avoiding everyone I knew I enter Mars Investigations and sit in my usual chair.

I put my head in my hands and massage my temple with my thumbs.

I hear the door open and Logan enters the office.

He hands me a cheque with numbers scribbled on it and stays quiet.

"So did you have a swell time yesterday?" I ask him, sarcasm oozing through every word I spoke.

"I kicked them both out of my house after you left, Lilly kicked and screamed but she eventually gave in." He says as a slight smirk crosses over his face.

"She didn't want to give my shirt back..."He adds.

I stay silent as he twiddles his fingers awkwardly.

"Ok, well the cheque is just to say thanks for your help..." He responds before heading out the door.

I look at the cheque. It was more than what was expected.

I put it down quickly and jump up to call Logan back. He stops on the stairs and turns back.

I walk toward him and he folds his arms, "I think you paid me too much?" I question and he shrugs.

I'm now looking down on him since he is one step below me.

"You helped me out even though you didn't want too, so I just thought I should pay you extra..." He says and I nod and look at the cheque.

"Thanks." He adds.

"You know I was only joking about you having to pay me to hang out with you?" I find myself saying and he laughs.

I look at him and suddenly feel myself leaning towards him. Our lips meet briefly as I realize what I'm doing I pull away just as quickly. I look down before turning away. He grabs my hand and pulls me into him and our lips meet again, this time more passionately.

I put both of my hands on his face as the kiss deepens and eventually he stops and leans his forehead on mine.

He breathes heavily before turning on his heal and walking down the stairs back to his car. I watch him go and wonder to myself what the hell just happened.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronicas POV_

I'm standing at my locker the next day and I still can't believe what happened with Logan and I yesterday. Did it really happen? Do I even like Logan? I don't know.

Lilly had avoided me just as much as I had avoided her but she being the drama queen that she is made it more public.

Too bad Lynn wasn't around to actually break the news to everybody that Lilly and Aaron were having an affair but hey I guess that's where that saying 'two can keep a secret if one of them is dead' comes from.

Dick and Logan approach their lockers which were located approximately five lockers down from mine.

Logan looks at me but quickly looks away and continues on with Dick.

'Ok Logan, if you want to pretend that nothing happened then nothing happened...' I think to myself, slamming my locker shut.

"Hey..." Duncan says to me, I didn't even see him approach me.

"What's going on with you and Lilly? She said something about you and Logan?" He asks casually, or as I thought nosily.

"Nothing is going on between me and Logan." I say, sternly.

"I think Lilly just wants to believe there is something going on so she can get away with what she is doing..." I add and Duncan looks at me, perplexed.

"What is she doing?" He asks and I realize what I'd just said.

"Oh you know, trying to win him back after cheating on him..." I lie quickly and Duncan raises an eyebrow.

"Those two are like fire and ice." He states and then laughs.

"Anyway... I just wanted to let you know that I'm kind of seeing Meg..." He informs me and I stare at him for a bit, letting the information sink in.

I eventually nod slowly and he touches my shoulder. "I thought I should tell you before someone else did..." He says. I shake his hand off my shoulder and slam my locker shut.

"I think that's great." I say, you could tell that I thought it was the worst thing to ever happen since my voice had risen respectively high but I couldn't tell him that.

"Thanks... I'll see you in class." He walks off and I watch him go.

I see Lilly standing on the other side of the corridor with her posse of followers surrounding her. She's definitely talking about me because Shelley, Madison and Carrie keep looking over their shoulders at me and whispering things back at her.

I hate high school.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

I'm helping my dad high light some numbers that he needs for another case. It's late in the evening and my dad is out at the sheriff's office sorting some things out.

I hear some static coming from my laptop and turn to look at it and see that the voice recorder that I'd placed in Logan's house was active.

I hadn't bothered to continue investigating but now I was curious.

I enlarged the screen of the camera and see Logan and Aaron fighting with each other shouting mostly but Aaron grabs Logan by the collar of his shirt and shoves him up against the wall.

Eventually Aaron pulls Logan into his bedroom and I turn to the video recorder.

" _You know not to disrespect me boy... at a time like this with your mother's death, you accuse me of having an affair and blame your mother's death on me? You need to be punished."_

Aaron was slurring, probably drunk after a few tots of whiskey or more and he was berating Logan who had obviously confronted Aaron about the affair.

I hear a slash of a whip or belt and a loud thud but Logan is quiet.

It happens a few times before I get up and realize that Aaron was beating Logan.

I hear Logan grunt in pain before I hear another loud thud and realize Aaron had hit Logan with his hand.

I grab my keys and my phone before sprinting out the door.

I didn't know what I was going to do or say when I got there but I felt like Logan needed help.

I pull up in the Echolls driveway and dial in the code. Logan had given it to me previously so it was a big help in getting in quickly.

I run to the door and peak through the window, I eventually bang on the door for a good five minutes before Aaron Echolls opens the door in all his glory.

"Veronica Mars... how can I help you?" He asks, with a smirk on his face that I wanted to wipe off with a slap.

 _ **CLIFF HANGER!  
**_

 _ **HAHAHAHA,**_

 _ **I really love reading your reviews so I'm going to say please can I have 10 reviews or more before I put up the next chapter**_

 _ **Thank you for all being great and for being interested in my story!**_

 _ **I'm from South Africa and having people reading my story from all over the world is a fantastic feeling!**_

 _ **Thanks for your support.**_

 _ **Leigh-Anne x**_


	9. Are You Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?

**You guys are all wonderful! Thank you for reading my story. I hope you all like it.**

 **I obviously don't own Veronica Mars... :)**

 **Enjoy x**

 **Are You Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf?**

 _Ext. Echolls Estate – Veronicas POV_

Aaron Echolls is standing in front me with a smirk on his face and all I want to do is wipe it off with a slap.

"I'm here to see Logan." I say sternly.

"Logan's not here..." He responds but I look in the driveway and see Logan's car parked in front of the garage.

"I'll be sure to tell him you stopped by..." He adds, closing the door slowly. I shove the door open, "LOGAN!" I cry out in the dark, empty house, refusing to leave him alone with Aaron any longer.

I see Aaron's facial expression change to anger and he grabs my arm and pulls me inside the house and slams the door behind me.

"I knew you were spying on me. The little gifts you've been placing around the house, not really gifts now are they?" He questions, grabbing my hair and pulling me over to the paper weight camera sitting on the entrance hall table. He grabs it and shoves it in my face.

He then throws it to the floor and it shatters into a million pieces.

I close my eyes in terror.

"Now let's play a little game shall we?" He asks and as I muster up my strength I am able to elbow him in the stomach hard enough for him to let go of my hair. I don't even see if he falls but I run down the passage in search of Logan.

I run into his bedroom hoping he'd be there but it was empty. I hide in there for a while and grab my phone. NO SIGNAL

"Veronica..." Aaron sings.

"You're not that good of a friend to Logan, I can see you still have Lilly's back otherwise you would have blown the secret already, Logan only found out because I thought that he knew but he just thought I was having an affair with a random person..." I can hear him slowly walking around the house, trying to find me.

I get up and peep out the door before scurrying down the passage to the master bedroom.

Logan is lying on the floor, unconscious.

I run to him and fall onto my knees and try to wake him up.

"Logan, Logan, come on, wake up." I shake his head as I whisper to him.

His eyes flutter open slowly and he looks up at me, "Veronica..." He chokes out.

"You need to get up..." I whisper to him, sternly.

He moves slowly but eventually is able to sit up and look at me.

There is a sliding door leading out into the garden from the master bedroom and I help Logan up to his feet. He battles to balance but he grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

I slide the door open and we fall out of the room.

"Come on, we have to get out of here..." I say to him, urgently. He nods slowly and gets up again.

I shove him in my car quickly and jump in the driver's starting the car.

"Lilly..." Logan's voice cracks and I look at him. I reverse the car at a phenomenal speed and since the gate has a sensor on the inside it opened up by itself.

I zoom down the road and eventually reach my house. My dad is home so thankfully when I get there I leave Logan in the car and call him to come help me.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronica POV_

I run up the stairs and call my dad.

"DAD, I NEED YOUR HELP." I cry out to him. I reach the house but it's empty. I see Back Up roaming around inside but that's it.

I run back to the car and head to the passenger side to get Logan out.

He has more strength now so he is able to walk with me up the steps and into the apartment building.

Once we reach my apartment I put him down on the couch and I grab some water and towel so I can wipe the blood off his face and calm the swelling of a bump that has formed on his forehead.

He soon comes too and his eyes flutter open wide enough for him to actually realize it's me that is helping him.

"Veronica?" He questions, tiredly.

"It's Lilly, he's sleeping with Lilly." He finally gets out and I nod.

I nod slowly and stroke his hair softly while his head is in my lap.

He nods off to sleep and I watch him breathe slowly. After a while I made sure he was asleep before I lift his head to go get into bed.

He wakes up slightly and grabs my hand, "Please stay with me..." He asks and I look at the clock and then at the door and by the looks of it my dad wasn't coming home anytime soon.

I nod at him and he smiles, he moves over on the couch and I lie down next to him, yes I was spooning Logan Echolls but the way he held me close to him was unlike any other guy. He really needed me right now and somehow I couldn't resist.

Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV

It's early in the morning when the front door opens and my dad walks into the house. He notices me and Logan on the couch immediately and clears his voice.

"Good Morning, kids." He states loudly and I open one eye and look in his direction. I notice he doesn't look happy and then I remember that Logan is next to me. I shove his arm off of me and get up.

"Morning dad..." I say to him and Logan wakes up at that moment too.

"What is going on here?" He asks and I look at Logan and then back at my dad.

"Just a friendly sleepover?" I suggest, but Keith Mars can see through me.

"I have to take Logan home, he doesn't have his car here..." I say suddenly and Logan looks down at his knees, embarrassed.

"Ok, well when you get back young lady we need to talk about these sleepovers..." My dad replies, giving Logan the hairy eye ball look before heading down the passage into his room.

"You can't take me home..." Logan says as he puts on his shoes and holds out his hand for me to take.

"Duncan's staying at The Neptune Grand since his parents left, can you take me there?" He adds and I take his hand and drag him out of the house.

Once we're outside he pushes me against the railing and kisses me passionately. I giggle a little when his lips detach from mine

"Logan, what are we doing?" I ask him, he laughs, obviously using the kissing as a distraction and since I knew Logan so well he wouldn't want to talk about what happened the night before with his dad.

"I don't know, but I like it..." He responds coolly, placing another kiss on my cheek.

I look into his eyes and he smiles at me.

"Come on, let me take you to Duncan's," I tell him and I drag him down the stairs by his hand.

Once we're in the car and on the road with the top down heading toward the Neptune Grand, we're both silent.

I'm looking ahead and I can feel Logan looking at me. The song I wish I would plays through my Ipod.

"Hardcore Veronica Mars listens to Taylor Swift?" Logan jokes and I laugh.

"Hey, there's no mocking the music in the Labron." I say back and we both look at each other and laugh again.

We reach the Neptune Grand and Logan gets out of the car.

"Thank you, and about last night..." I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it." I say as he jogs over to the side of the car where I'm sitting and he kisses me again.

I watch him walk into the hotel and can't help but smile.

 _Ext. The Neptune Grand – Lilly's POV_

I climb out of the car and hand my key over to the valet. My parents were in Napa Valley and since I wanted to finish my senior year in Neptune I decided to stay at The Neptune Grand with my brother. We both had separate suites which our parents were paying for so it worked out fine.

After handing the valet my key I shade my eyes with my dark sunglasses and see Veronica's car pull up.

'It's about time she apologizes.' I think to myself before taking a step forward to go and greet her but I stop dead in my tracks when I notice she is not alone and Logan gets out of the car. He talks for a bit and then jogs over to the side of the car, leans down and kisses Veronica goodbye before heading into the hotel.

My mouth drops. "That dirty, little..." I say before the valet interrupts me, "Sorry Ms. Kane, you're in the way..." He says and I scowl at him before moving forward.

I watch her pull off and smile to myself.

"Two can play that game." I say and dial her number.

It rings, and rings, and rings,

' _Hi, this is Veronica, please leave a message and I may or may not get back to you.'_

I hang up the phone and redial but it goes through to voicemail.

I shove my phone back in bag and walk into the hotel. I hit the button to go up to the presidential suite figuring that's where Logan has gone. I put the card key into the slot and the door opens.

"Dude, what happened to you?" I hear Duncan asking Logan. I round the corner into the living area and they both look up at me from the couch they were sitting on.

"Well, don't you two look cosy?" I say to them but looking more at Logan hoping he would figure out in his stupid boy brains that I had seen him and Veronica canoodling downstairs.

"Lilly, I told you to give me the card key back." Duncan says, sounding a little frustrated with me.

"But then I can't just pop in and surprise my two favourite people." I say, with a grin.

"Which room can I stay in?" Logan asks Duncan, ignoring me completely I mean seriously he didn't even acknowledge my entry into the room let alone my cute comment.

"First room left." Duncan replies and Logan gets up and heads to that room.

"What's his problem?" I ask Duncan who looks at me.

"Card Key..." He states and I sigh and hand it to him.

"Now that Logan is staying here you can't come barging in, things aren't great with you two and I know that." Duncan adds and I frown.

"Whatever, both of you can just go get stuck up each other's asses for all I care... god" I say before exiting the room and leaving Duncan with a puzzled look on his face.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV_

I walk back into the apartment and Keith Mars is sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"So can you explain to me why I walked in on you and Logan this morning?" He asks and I look down at my feet.

"Aaron Echolls beats Logan..." I blurt out and my dads' eyes go wide.

"You went to rescue a boy from his psychotic father and put your own life in danger in the process?" He asks and I look at him, "We need to tell someone about Lilly and Aaron..." I cry out and my dad looks at me in shock.

"She's your best friend Veronica..." I shake my head, "She hasn't been my best friend for a while dad, she and Aaron can't go around hurting people the way they do, someone else might end up dead..." I add, frustration rippling through my words as I spoke.

"I have the tapes we can send them to the police or something..." I say, grabbing my laptop off the counter and gesturing to my dad.

"Honey, you need to relax..." He starts but I cut him off.

"Dad, don't tell me to relax when I know my best friend is sleeping with a psychopath who beats his own son!"

"I think you're being clouded by your feelings for Logan..." He says and I snap at him, "Yes I may have feelings for Logan but people's lives are in danger and you want me to do nothing about it?" I ask him and he sighs.

"Whatever you do Veronica, just be careful." He states and I nod slowly and open my laptop.

I scan the video again and in a moment of hatred for Aaron Echolls, forgetting about the consequences for Lilly I send the amateur sex tape to TMZ, Access Hollywood and E! News all emails I found on and I knew soon the videos would be posted all over the internet for everybody to see and Aaron Echolls would be ruined.

 **Thank you for your continued support for this story.**

 **It means a lot to have my email flooded with reviews and messages from you guys.**

 **I hope this update is as good as the last ones.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Leigh x**


	10. Why Do u Smile like u Have Told A Secret

**Why Do You Smile Like You Have Told a Secret?**

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

I sit at the reception desk shuffling through case papers not knowing what to do with myself. I'd sent the 'sex tapes' through to the top gossip publishers in the country but no news had broken yet, four hours had gone by but still nothing.

I turn on E! News and turn up the volume as a news bulletin is announced.

 _BREAKING NEWS_

 _High profile actor Aaron Echolls has been caught in another scandal shortly after the death of his beloved wife Lynn Echolls. We received surveyed footage of an amateur sex tape of the star fooling around with a younger teen._

The footage is shown of Lilly and Aaron fooling around in the bed in the pool house. I sit up straighter and watch in shock as the video footage is played a few times.

 _CONTINUED BREAKING NEWS_

 _The girl in the footage turns out to be software billionaire Jake Kane's daughter Lilly Kane. Who according to our sources had a previous relationship with Aaron's son Logan Echolls?_

 _This breaking news has come of a shock to Aaron Echolls fans and non fans have deduced the affair as the reason Lynn Echolls committed suicide._

 _We have not been able to contact Aaron's publicist at this time but when we do we promise to keep you updated. The questions that we want to ask are as follows: What does Aaron have to say about this? What does Logan think about this? And why oh why did Lilly Kane get wrapped up in this family drama?_

I turn off the TV and sink into my chair. I forgot that this would affect Lilly and Logan just as much as it would affect Aaron.

I bury my head in my hands and stay that way until my phone rings, making me jump.

DAD flashes on my screen.

I answer the all but don't say anything.

"Veronica I told you to be careful!" He exclaims on the other end of the line.

"You saw the news huh?" I ask quietly and I can feel him lose his patience on the other side of the line.

"What were you thinking?" He asks, annoyed.

"I wasn't thinking..." I respond automatically and my dad grunts.

"Well don't leave the house until I get home ok or if you do take Back Up with you, you know the media will be outside our door too since Lilly is your best friend..." He warns me and I nod to myself.

"Veronica..." He warns again.

"Yes Dad." I reply and he hangs up the phone.

I stand up, LILLY!

I grab my bag and cell phone and dial Lilly's number, it goes straight to voicemail.

 _Int. The Neptune Grand Hotel – VERONICAS POV_

When I reach the Neptune Grand I park in front of the valet but don't hand him my key. I dash inside past the millions of photographers. The bellhop recognised me so he lets me in quickly before shutting the door.

"A scandal like this hasn't happened at The Neptune Grand since Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt stayed here..." The bellhop informs me and I smile weakly before running to the elevator and pressing the top floor button.

I tap my foot on the door impatiently waiting for the elevator to arrive. Dick Casablancas comes into view and I frown at him as he joins me at the elevator.

"I'm guessing you heard the news?" He asks me and I look at him sheepishly.

I spread the news but he didn't need to know that.

The elevator dings and we get into the lift. Dick presses the button and we shoot upwards.

We reach the floor of the presidential suites and in silence we head to the Kane rooms.

I stand still for a moment as Dick knocks on Duncan's door. "Shouldn't you be going to see Lilly?" He questions and I frown for a bit.

I continue walking to the other room and knock on the door slowly. There is no answer and I'm guessing Lilly is avoiding everything at this moment in time.

"LILLY!" I call out loud enough for her to hear inside but she doesn't respond. Logan however opens the door for Dick and invites him in. He sees me pounding on Lilly's door and frowns at me.

"Now's the time to choose a side Veronica, you're either on the devils side or my side." He says to me and I look at the closed door and then at Logan.

Well if Lilly wasn't going to answer the door and by the looks of it she wasn't going too. I walk towards Logan and he smiles at me sadly.

"So the cats out of the bag, huh?" He asks and I look at the ground.

"Logan it was me, I let the cat out of the bag." I say to him honestly since I couldn't hold it in any longer otherwise I was going to explode.

He looks confused, "How?" He questions.

A single tear escapes my eye and I brush it off my face, "I was so angry at what your dad was doing to you, I took the evidence..."

"You filmed that?" He asks, outraged.

"No, a hidden camera filmed it. You asked me to investigate your father..." I explain to him but I can see he is just getting angrier.

"You knew this whole time, you knew and didn't tell me?" Logan's voice has risen

"I didn't know how to tell you, how do you tell someone their father is sleeping with their ex girlfriend?" I say to him, honestly.

"You could have told me just like that." He states and I look at my feet.

"You have to understand where I'm coming from Logan." I plead and he looks at me silently.

"Have you seen her yet?" He asks carefully and I shake my head.

"I did this for your sake Logan. I did it for you." I say grabbing his hand but he snaps it back from my grip.

"You should have warned me first..." He replies "How do you think this makes me feel? I need some time to sort this out Veronica, I can't be with you right now..." He starts to close the door but I shove my hand against it so it stays open.

"You need to understand where I'm coming from..." I say again and he shakes his head before forcing the door shut.

I lean against the wall and slide down to the floor.

I bury my head in my hands and sit and think for a while before Lilly's door opens up and she pokes her head out.

"Veronica?" She questions, looking down at me on the floor.

I look up at her and she holds out her hand for me to take it so she can help me up. I take her hand and she helps me up but once I am up she steps back and I feel a sharp burn hit the side of my face. I didn't even see it coming.

"That's for fooling around with my boyfriend behind my back." She states, another sharp blow hits my other cheek, "And that's for being a backstabbing bitch for leaking the tapes of me and Aaron. Yeah he informed me that you'd been spying on him. I should have known." She ends before slamming her door shut in my face too.

As the stinging subsides I stumble to the elevator. What have I done?

 _Ext. The Neptune Grand – VERONICAS POV_

"Aren't you friends with Lilly Kane?" A reporter asks me and I look at them, bewildered.

"I've seen you in photos with her on her face book page." Another reporter bombards me.

I rush to the valet who sees me being bombarded by the press so he quickly gets my keys and fetches my car.

A photographer snaps a photo of me, "Did you see Lilly Kane?" She asks and I ignore her question as my car pulls up.

"Did you know about the affair?" She asks again and I continue to ignore her.

"VERONICA MARS!" Another reporter shouts out at me while pointing a camera that was recording in my face.

I jump in my car and swerve out of the car park and out into the streets.

So Aaron knew that I was the one who leaked the tapes? I think it was only a presumption though because he knew that I was spying on him but who knows?

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV_

I fall down on my bed and stare at the ceiling. I hear the front door open. "VERONICA?" My dad calls to me from the living room but I stay in my bedroom.

He eventually opens the door to my bedroom and pokes his head around the wall.

"Are you ok?" He questions and I look at him but stay quiet.

He sits down on the edge of my bed and sighs.

We're both quiet for a while before he gets up, "So I'm going to make us lasagne." He states before jogging out the room, "I think we could both use some comfort food." He adds and I watch him leave.

 _Ext. NEPTUNE HIGH SCHOOL – VERONICAS POV_

I sit in my car for a while and watch the people flooding into the school. I figured Lilly wouldn't be at school today neither would Logan so it would be ok if I showed up but boy was I wrong. Apparently Logan had told Duncan and Dick that I was the one that leaked the tapes and news had spread around the school, so let's just say that I was the most talked about person there that day.

I shove past a group of girls who I can hear gossiping about me clearly.

"She's always been weird; I think she's always been jealous of Lilly..." One of them was saying so I spun around and retorted, "It's all fun and games until one of you is my next victim." I snap before I walk off after my snarky comment and arrive at my locker.

Written on my locker in red spray is the word 'SNITCH' I turn around and see Dick laughing with a few 09er guys and I storm up to them.

"Where'd you get the spray paint from Dick?" I ask Dick who looks at me.

"Wow, Ronnie I don't know what you're talking about?" He questions sarcastically.

"You know black is my favourite colour. Have you been talking to anybody about me lately?

Perhaps sharing some secret information with a couple of 09er dudes while you're braiding each other's hair and giving each other mani-pedis?" I comment and Dick laughs awkwardly but pushes me to the side out of earshot of the other 09ers who watch us intensely.

"I didn't do that to your locker Veronica I don't know who did..." He states and I look at him

"You know what Dick, it's like you're this giant jackass piñata that's begging to be hit with a stick over and over again expecting the candy to drop but all that's inside are the sweets that no one likes." I finish before spinning around and stalking off down the corridor.

"You're Veronica right?" an African American boy asks me while I wash my locker with a wet cloth and some soap.

"You're new and you're blocking my light." I say to him and he looks at me sternly.

"I'm Wallace, I think I can help you find out who sprayed your locker... I saw some girls hanging around here earlier this morning..." He informs me and I look at him.

"Well Wallace, you're in luck, I'm in need of some new friends in case you haven't heard I'm the..." I gesture to the front of my locker and he nods.

 **So, kind of a little spin on how Veronica gets exiled from the 09ers with Lilly still around and yay Wallace has come along and I also am sensing a lot of SNARKY VERONICA in the upcoming chapters as you can see she has reared her witty head :D ...**

 **Thank you, reviews are welcome and much appreciated but just reading the story is great too. Thanks for the support fanfictioners.**


	11. The Bitch is Back

**The Bitch is Back**

 **Sorry for taking a little longer with this update but here it is and I hope you enjoy it.**

 _Int. Neptune High School – VERONICAS POV_

"So you said you saw who was standing by my locker..." I say to Wallace who is watching me scrub the spray paint off.

He nods, "I..." He is interrupted by the intercom booming throughout the school.

"VERONICA MARS, please come to the principal's office that is all." The speaker finishes and Wallace looks at me.

"Sorry, I have to go see the man." I inform Wallace, looking at my locker and sighing.

"I'll finish it for you..." He replies and I smile at him, "You don't have too." I say and he shrugs.

"Best I can do." I hand him the towel and thank him.

"Meet me in the quad at lunch?" I ask him and he nods.

 _Int. Principal Clemmons Office – Veronica's POV_

When I enter the office I see Sheriff Lamb and Deputy Leo D'Amato standing around awkwardly.

"Veronica, take a seat." Sheriff Lamb begins and I look at him and roll my eyes.

"What's this about Mr. C?" I ask Principal Clemmons who looks at Sheriff Lamb. "It turns out your dad has hired Deputy D'Amato so chaperone you in light of certain events that have taken place." Principal Clemmons starts and I look at Leo and Lamb and cross my arms in front of my chest.

"We just needed to get permission from principals, teachers etc in order for Deputy Leo to 'bodyguard' you."

"Can you excuse me please?" I ask the three men standing in front of me before speed dialling my dad's number.

"You've got to be kidding me..." I say to him and he sighs on the other side of the phone.

"Veronica, when I start receiving death threats from Aaron Echolls fans I worry about your safety." He says to me.

"When did you get death threats?" I ask him.

"Yesterday..." He replies.

"And you're only telling me now?" I question him and he sighs again.

"Another one was sent this morning..." He adds and I sigh now.

"Be nice to Deputy Leo... he's only looking out for your best interests." He finishes. I hang up the phone and re-enter the office.

"Welcome to the Veronica Mars club deputy, you'll find there's only one member who is me but we have a lot of fun in this club..." I say to him sarcastically and Deputy Leo looks at Lamb who laughs.

"Ok, so I'm done here... You can check in with us later on if anything happens..." Sheriff Lamb ends and exits the office.

"Come on best friend; let's get to class before we get in trouble."I say to Deputy Leo and link arms with him.

"We're going to have so much fun together." I add with a false smile and we exit the principal's office.

I release my grip from him once we're in the corridor and turn to face him.

"Ok so here's the thing. You can actually follow me around all day and do what you're told OR you can pretend that you followed me around all day and I can just tell my dad you're doing a great job and you can go do whatever it is deputy's do when they're off duty." I say to him and he laughs and shakes his head.

"No can do Veronica, I've been hired to follow you around and that's what I'm going to do." He says and I sigh.

"You're no fun." I tell him and he shrugs again.

"Aren't you going to be late for class?" He asks now and looks at his watch.

The bell rings for the 1st period and I smile at Leo. He frowns at me but follows me to my first class.

I hand the teacher the note from Sheriff Lamb and Principal Clemmons and she looks up at both of us nervously.

"Deputy, if you don't mind sitting at the back of the class, it'll distract the kids less..." She informs Deputy Leo and I smirk at him and sit in my seat in the middle.

After class Leo walks next to me as we walk down the corridor.

"Would you prefer if I walked behind you?" He asks.

"Like a stalker? No just stay there." I tell him and he nods.

I reach my locker and notice its spray paint free. Thank you Wallace!

After a few more embarrassing classes with my "chaperone" in attendance, snarky comments from the 09er girls and Madison Sinclair flirting shamelessly with the deputy it's finally lunch time. I sit down at the yellow lunch table slowly picking at me food but never eating it. I see Logan with Dick and my heart sinks to my stomach.

Deputy Leo sits down opposite me and then Wallace joins us.

"So you were saying earlier?" I ask him and he looks from me to Leo.

"What's with the uniform?" He questions curiously and I laugh.

"Crazed Aaron Echolls fans have been sending my dad 'death threats' so this is my protection. Wallace, meet Leo."

They awkwardly say hello and then I turn to Wallace.

"So you were saying?" I push him and he looks to me.

"So there were a bunch of these girls hanging by your locker this morning and now that I think of it one of them was wearing a t-shirt with Aaron Echolls face on it... I overheard one of them say she better watch her back or something..." He finishes and Leo looks around.

"Do you remember what the girls look like?" He asks and I shoot him a look.

"Why are you getting involved?" I ask him and he smiles, "This, darling is why your dad hired me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm not twelve, I have a taser and I know how to use it..." I remind him and he rolls his eyes this time.

"I think I agree with Deps over here." Wallace says, smacking Deputy Leo on the back.

"If these girls are roaming around the school I think it's safer to have him with you." Wallace adds, gesturing to Leo with his head.

I roll my eyes and the bell rings.

"We're going to be late for class Deputy." I say to Leo who says goodbye to Wallace.

"I need to stop at the bathroom before hand and I definitely do not need an escort in there." I say to him and he nods but hovers around the lockers while I enter the bathroom.

When I exit the bathroom I bump into Duncan.

"Sorry..." I say before realizing it is him.

I look up at him and he looks down on me and he backs away a bit.

"Who's your new friend?" He asks, gesturing his head towards Leo who is now being harassed by Gia Goodman.

"Deputy Leo..." I say to Duncan who nods slowly.

"Why is here?" He asks casually.

There was definitely awkwardness floating around our conversation and I knew he wanted to ask me why I did what I did.

"How's Lilly?" I ask him, steering the conversation away from Deputy Leo.

"She's gone to stay with our parents in Napa for a while. They couldn't handle their daughter bringing down the Kane name." He informs me and I look at him shock.

"I'm surprised you're not asking about Logan..." He adds and I look at my feet.

"Lilly told me what is going on with you two..." He says and I nod.

"Of course she did, and it's what was going on with us not is... since he's not talking to me either." I state solemnly.

"Why did you leak the tapes anyway? What did you get out of it?" He asks curiously and I look up at him and then at Deputy Leo who was now staring at Duncan and me, watching us closely.

Could I tell Duncan about Aaron and the beatings? Could I tell Duncan that Lynn had hired my father to investigate Aaron's affairs and could I tell Duncan that I had known about Lilly and Aaron all along even when Lynn had found out and jumped off the bridge?

I open my mouth to start speaking but Dick interrupts me and leans on Duncan's shoulders from behind.

"Hey Ronnie, accusing another person of something they didn't do?" He asks casually and I roll my eyes.

"I try my hardest to keep it solely around the Dick's of Neptune." I tell him.

"Yeah that's what she said..." He scoffs.

"What?" Duncan asks and Dick looks at us.

"What?" He responds before continuing onto Duncan.

"When you're finally done here with this before the make-over..." Dick gestures his hands in my direction, "Come meet up with the final product..." He points to himself, "So we can talk about... stuff." He says it cryptically but I roll my eyes.

"I don't want to keep you boys from your secret meeting so please go ahead..." I say to Dick who grabs Duncan's arm and pulls him along with him.

"Tough crowd you've got here..." Deputy Leo says and I nod slowly before continuing on to my next class.

At the end of the day I head to my locker to put away unnecessary books but as my locker opens a note falls out of it.

"Stop poking your nose where it doesn't belong or else..." The note read. It had been typed on a computer so I wasn't even able to compare the handwriting to anything.

I shove the note in my bag and text Wallace, "Any leads yet?" I send the message and wait for a reply.

"Meet me out front." He responds almost immediately.

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – Veronicas POV_

Deputy Leo follows me outside and we meet Wallace just by my car.

"So, according to my sources..." He starts.

"You have sources?" I scoff and he eyes me out, "Hey if you want my help you have to listen to my sources!" He states and I laugh but then nod.

"Someone saw Shelley Pomroy washing black spray paint off her hands just before first period this morning." Wallace says.

"Well that's pretty obvious even for a rookie, Shelley hates me." I say to Wallace and he shrugs his shoulders.

"What are you going to do?" He asks, eyeing me out suspiciously.

"Let's just say the bitch is back and she's ready for her revenge..." I say to him and Deputy Leo looks at me curiously.

"You're probably going to have to get rid of the cop if you're planning revenge..." The Deputy whispers to me casually and I look at him with a smirk on my face.

"The last time I heard, bestowing revenge upon someone wasn't a crime..." I say to him and Wallace grins.

"I'm in. You know if we have a cop on our side we've hit the trifecta..." Wallace grins at Leo who laughs.

"And what would the trifecta be?" Deputy Leo asks us and Wallace points at me, "One hot tiny blonde girl with a snarky attitude and a brain to match, the really good looking, cool black dude who distracts the unsuspecting victims and the ever so wonderful cop who plays the cop in the situation if things go haywire."

"I like your thinking, Wallace." He high fives me and we both look at Deputy Leo.

"Depending what your plan involves, fine I guess I have to be in." He sighs and Wallace and I high five each other again.

"So brain behind the beauty what do we do?" Wallace turns to me and I see Logan's car pull up.

"Hold that question." I say to him as I see Duncan and Dick climb into the car and then they drive off.

Off to their secret meeting perhaps?

"Veronica?" Wallace waves his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry..." I say and look back at him.

"Maybe you should be the distraction and I should be the brains..." He states and I scoff and turn to him.

"Sorry Wallace, maybe next time..." I say and he laughs.

"So what do we do now?" Deputy Leo asks the both of us and I look at Wallace.

"We go home and wait for Veronica to come up with a plan?" Wallace says and I nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow right here." Deputy Leo points to the spot where we are standing.

"I'll try to contain my excitement." I reply sarcastically before heading to my car with Wallace.

Wallace jumps into the passenger seat and I look at him.

"Do you mind giving me a lift home?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Buckle up." I say as I get into the car and turn on the engine.

"Welcome to the Veronica Mars club Wallace, population two." I say to him and he laughs.

"You should count the deputy as another one then we can be a club." He jokes and I laugh with him and we drive out of the parking lot of Neptune High.

 **Sorry it took longer than usual. I'm getting writers block now -_- so if any of you have any ideas for how Veronica can get back at Shelley and how Aaron can get to Veronica and then eventually how Logan and Veronica can be together?**

 **Your help would be greatly appreciated and I will definitely give you credit!**

 **Thanks for your support!**

 **Xx**


	12. Better Than Revenge

**Better Than Revenge**

 **Thank you to Kayte for her input on Dick keeping Logan in the loop of what V does. I think that could work.**

 **Thank you to JeniLyn2000 for some really good ways for V to get revenge on Shelley and for Aaron's assault on V.**

 **Thank you to AngelPete87 for your input too. I know you did question about V going to Shelley's party and are against the idea but I have a great way for the party to play out in V's favour and besides she's not alone now she's got Wallace and the deputy!**

 **You guys have given me great ideas and now I no longer have writers block!**

 **Thank you so much!**

 _Int. Mars Investigations – Veronicas POV_

Wallace is sitting next to me while we try and hack into Shelley's profile.

"This is never going to work." Wallace moans.

"Be patient grasshopper, we just need to think like Shelley..." We both look at each other and laugh and the turn back to the computer.

"Seriously though, if you were Shelley what would you put as your password?" Wallace asks and I stare at the blocks for a minute or so and type in Shelley's name.

"Ok so that didn't work." Wallace says and I type in another idiotic password that people like Shelley normally use. PASSWORD

It bounces back and I slump back in my seat.

"Damn, I guess she's smarter that she looks..." I say, tapping the table in frustration.

I type in the next best thing PASSWORD1234

We log into her page and I look at Wallace and smile.

"I can't believe I doubted myself there for a second..." I say to him and he laughs.

We immediately go through her private message inbox.

"Look, isn't that that stoner kid Corny?" Wallace points out a message that we open and read together.

"So Shelley is buying pot from Corny for her birthday party?" I say to Wallace who smirks.

"That's something we can use..." He replies and I continue reading.  
"She's been communicating with Weevil's friend Thumper too..." Wallace points out and I scan through the messages which reveal some very interesting news.

"She's been sleeping with Thumper..." I gasp and Wallace almost falls off his chair.

"You're going to give me a heart attack!" He states and I laugh at him.

"Oh little grasshopper you have so much to learn." I say to him with a smile on my face and he rolls his eyes.

"Thumper is Weevil's friend... Lilly cheated on Logan with Weevil..." I inform Wallace who nods his head, taking in this information.

"Eli Navarro? Yeah he's in my Algebra class he's not very good at it." Wallace informs me and I scan the rest of the messages.

"Those rich girls sure do like the bad boys..." Wallace says and I laugh at him.

"Are you referring yourself to a bad boy Wallace?" I ask him casually and he laughs.

"Shut up..." He jokes and we continue scanning Shelley's face page.

Once we had found out more scandalous information about Shelley and the message between her and Lilly scheming to win Logan back which was clearly ruined by me we figured out that Shelley seemed to have so many skeletons in her closet and I was ready to blow the door wide open on her little sleaze fest with Thumper. She wants to call me a snitch well let's just show her how big of a snitch I can be.

 _Int. Neptune High School – VERONICAS POV_

I hadn't spoken to Lilly since she left to go stay with her parents in NAPA so I hadn't really been invited out socially at all.

Especially since I had been branded the 'snitch' by Shelley Pomroy who I figured had always been jealous of mine and Lilly's friendship which had still not been mended by the fact that I let her dirty little secret slip.

I also hadn't spoken to Logan. Well let's just also say I hadn't tried to speak to him because I felt like he needed time to let things settle. He'd started coming to school again so that was a good sign but he was still avoiding contact with me, maybe he was scared that if he was around me he would also be branded something horrible but right now I had the distraction of revenge on Shelley to keep me busy than pine away over Logan Echolls.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Logan's POV_

"Who's that kid that Veronica's been hanging around?" I ask Dick the second day I was back. I'd seen Veronica hanging around some black guy who was on the basketball team and it made me a little uneasy.

"Some pro baller named Wallace, he's on the basketball team. He's really good." Dick informs me and I look at him a little shocked.

"Did you just compliment someone?" I ask him and he laughs.

"Dude you should see his free throw, it's awesome." He responds and I just shake my head. I turn away from Veronica and Wallace and see Dick and Duncan chatting.

"And who's the suit?" I ask again, seeing a guy with wearing a sheriffs uniform hanging around Veronica awkwardly.

"Some deputy, Veronica's dad hired him for her protection, apparently she's been getting death threats from Aaron's fans." Dick responds.

"But dude enough about V Mars so we're hitting Shelley's birthday party this weekend?" Dick says to me and I shrug my shoulders.

"That wasn't actually a question more of a suggestion, we're definitely going and you're definitely joining us and we're going to par-tay kara-tay. She's hired a D.J and everything bro it's going to be epic..." He explains and I look back at Veronica but Dick steers my shoulders in his direction.

"You need to get back in the game Logan. We're young boys in the prime of life. Chicks dig it. And besides there'll be lots of booze at the party with Beaver and I getting the kegs and crap so there'll be plenty of easy ladies to let loose on." Dick wiggles his hips and Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Are you finished?" I ask him and Dick looks at Duncan.

"I'm driving..." Duncan adds and I look at both of them.

"Fine... as long as I get first dibs on the hottest girl there." I say to them and Dick high fives me.

"Yeah man."

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronicas POV_

I watch as Dick and Logan finish a conversation and high five each other. They disappear down the corridor and I turn to Wallace.

"So, are you ready to be my date to Shelley's party this weekend?" I ask Wallace and he looks at me with his eye brow raised.

"Veronica I know I'm good looking and everything but..." I punch him jokingly.

"You're my P.I.C Wallace; you need to be my date." I say to him and look over at Deputy Leo who was standing awkwardly next to the lockers.

"P.I.C?" He asks and I look at him fake shocked, "partner in crime!" I explain and since he's finally understood he agrees to be my date.

"What about Deputy Awkward over there?" Wallace gestures his head in Leo's direction.

"We'll try and ditch him sparky." I say to Wallace in a whisper and my best criminal voice.

Wallace laughs and shakes his head just as the bell rings.

"Ok, I have to go I'll see you later." He jogs down the hall and I look at Leo.

"Look, I'm giving you the day off. Just go and I'm sure I'll be fine." I say to him and he looks at his feet.

"I'm ok, really." He states and I shrug my shoulders and walk to class with him following behind me.

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – VERONICAS POV_

"WEEVIL!" I call out when I see him walking over to his bike.

"Veronica Mars..." He says slowly looking me once over.

"So what I want to know, since you know everything according to your locker, was Lilly sleeping with the old dude when she was sleeping with me?" He asks aggressively and I frown at him.

"I'm guessing she hasn't spoken to you either." I say to him and he frowns at me but says no more. He gets onto his bike and grabs his helmet.

"Wait, I was wondering if you knew where I could find your friend Thumper." I ask him and he puts his helmet down and eyes me out suspiciously. He also eyes out Deputy Leo who is still hovering around behind me.

"Who wants to know?" He demands and I look back at Deputy Leo.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless." I wave my hand in his direction nonchalantly and Weevil seems to relax a little.

"We'll Thumper's not harmless and he won't take it lightly having a cop around." Weevil explains and I place my hand on my hip.

"Look, I need to talk to him so when you do see him tell him Veronica Mars wants to chat." I say to Weevil gesturing that he was welcome to leave.

"I'll keep that in mind." He states before turning his bike on and zooming off.

I say good bye to Leo who follows me to Mars Investigations before leaving me unprotected again.

 _Int. Mars Investigations – VERONICAS POV_

"Finally!" I exclaim, once I collapse into the chair behind the receptionist desk.

"Any threatening letters today dad?" I call to him and he comes out of his office.

"Look, I know you're not happy about the whole "chaperone" thing but until this things blows over I'm keeping it that way." My dad says to me and I shrug.

"I just asked if there were any more letters sent, you don't have to get all dad like."

"I want to see if I can try and figure out who they're coming from." I say to him and he goes back in to his office and brings out the three recent ones.

"These arrived day before yesterday..." He says and I grab them.

"And you didn't tell me?" I ask and he looks at his feet.

"I didn't want to worry you." He states and I read the letters.

"You'd think they'd come up with something more original..." I say chucking them to the side and turning my laptop on.

"Ok well Cliff's coming in to talk about a case I'm dealing with so just do whatever it is you do ok." My dad says and I nod.

He goes back into his office and I open up google on a web browser and type in Aaron Echolls.

A fan site immediately pops up and I scroll through the forums reading fan comments about the scandal with Lilly.

"If Aaron can screw an 18 year old he can definitely screw me..." One comment read. I fake gagged and continued to read.

"To the bitch that leaked the tapes, you need to be taught a lesson on what she should and shouldn't post. I wonder how much she got paid for that." Another one read.

After scrolling through a dozen more I'd come to a loose end again.

I don't know why I thought I could find something off a fan site but fan girls can be a little crazy and predictable so I guess I figured I could find someone who is as predictable as the threatening letters but there were so many of them I didn't even know where to start.

At least I had the revenge of Shelley to distract me from the Aaron Echolls business but that could only begin once I'd beat a little sense into Thumper.

 **Here is the newest chapter for all you loyal readers.**

 **Thank you for your ideas and assistance and letting me continue this story!**

 **Next chapter to come soon!  
**

 **Thanks. xx**


	13. Thumper is Thumped and Shelley is Dumped

**Thumper Gets Thumped and Shelley Gets Dumped**

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronicas POV_

I've cornered Thumper in the girl's bathroom and he looks to be a little agitated.

"When Weevil told me you wanted to talk it didn't involve a girl's bathroom or a cop waiting outside so what do you want Veronica, and make it quick." He says and I laugh.

"I do my best in the girl's bathroom. It makes me feel more... powerful!" I say to him and he frowns.

He folds his arms across his chest and leans against the wall.

"Now that we're comfortable, let's begin with what do you and Shelley Pomroy have in common?" I ask him and he raises his eyebrows.

"Let's see shall we..." I say before he says anything.

"Number one, you're both from different sides of Neptune, so that's not it." I tell him, shaking my head mockingly and he continues to stay quiet.

"I know, you're both on the cheer squad right?" I say excitedly and he rolls his eyes and I shake my head again, "No, with that amount of leather they'd never let you on the squad." I tell him, mockingly again eyeing out his leather jacket and leather gloves.

"Gloves, really its a hundred degrees outside." I say to him and he opens his mouth to retort but I hold my finger up at him.

"I'm still talking..." I say and he backs down again.

"I've got it." I say to him, "Weevil. Shelley knows you through Weevil because of Lilly and you two saw how Lilly and Weevil could get away so easily with hooking up outside each other's social circle so you two gave it a try. Too bad Shelley hasn't gone public with your secret romps I know how that must hurt..." I say to him and now his eyes have gone wide with shock.

"Why did Shelley spray paint my locker? I know you gave her the spray paint. I've seen you and Weevil graffiti the school." I ask him aggressively.

"Whoa man, I only gave her the spray paint because she asked me, she didn't tell me why and what it was for until I saw your locker. I didn't ask her any other questions..." He informs me.

"Well one thing you should know is that she's going around telling everyone how you send her nude pictures all the time. They make fun of them in the girl's locker room. She has no interest in you in reality she only likes you when it's on her terms." I end and push the door open and exit the bathroom leaving Thumper looking torn up.

"That took longer than expected." Deputy Leo says to me and I look at him.

"That's one thing you cops need to learn, patience is a virtue. Just declaring that the person is guilty doesn't work. You need to make them sweat until they snap." I say to him and he laughs.

"They haven't even let me interrogate anyone yet so I think I'm good." He responds and I stop in my tracks.

"And my dad hired you to 'chaperone' me? He'd be better off hiring Lamb..." I say and he laughs again.

We continue to walk down the hallway when I see Logan standing by his locker. He looks up at me and smiles half-heartedly.

I smile back at him but don't approach him because I feel that would be too much too soon so I carry on walking.

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – Veronicas POV_

I stand by my car waiting for Wallace since I was giving him a lift again and Dick approaches me.

"Ronnie... what's with the stage 5 clinger?" He asks, eyeing out Deputy Leo suspiciously and I look at him and frown.

"It's normally the other way round." He adds and laughs.

I roll my eyes at him, "Move along Dick, nothing to see here." I say to him, gesturing my hands in the opposite direction so he gets the picture.

"Seriously though Veronica who is the suit? People say you're getting death threats?" He questions and I laugh sarcastically.

"People are still talking about that? I kind of have already forgotten about it to be honest." I joke and stare at Dick solemnly.

He holds up his hands defensively. "Sorry I asked." He walks away and eventually Wallace joins me and Deputy Leo gets into his own car and we drive off.

"What did Captain America want?" He asks, meaning Dick.

"Captain America?" I ask and he laughs and shrugs.

"You're always coming up with snarky nicknames for people so I thought I would give it a try, no good?" Wallace says and I laugh and shake my head.

"He was being weirdly 'concerned' about my well being." I say to him, putting air quotes around the word concerned.

"Do you think it's all a ruse?" He asks and I shrug.

"Who knows what goes on Dick's brain, or if he even has one." I reply and Wallace laughs.

 _Ext. Neptune High Parking Lot – Logan's POV_

Dick bounces up to me and smacks me on the shoulder.

"Dude, Veronica is M-E-E-N no wonder why she's getting death threats." Dick tells me spelling out the word mean but doing it wrong and I rack my brain quickly.

"I think the correct spelling of that is M-E-A-N and what do you mean she's getting death threats?" I ask Dick who looks at me, frowning.

"Remember when I mentioned to you that she was getting death threats from your dad's fans?" He questions and I eventually nod, remembering the conversation.

"Well I asked her if she was doing ok but she just smart-mouthed me the way she usually does and it wasn't very nice." He ends and I laugh.

"Well that's Veronica..." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV_

"How did your meeting with Thumper go?" Wallace asks casually and I smile at him.

"Look at you being all snoopy, maybe you can graduate from your young grasshopper status." I say to him and he laughs.

"When do I graduate to wise ass?" He jokes and I slap him playfully.

"Anyway, Thumper doesn't know why Shelley spray painted my locker. He only gave her the spray paint and didn't ask questions." I inform Wallace who sighs.

"But I did manage to inform him that Shelley's been throwing pictures of his you know what around the girl's locker room."

"How do you find out this stuff?" He asks and I laugh.

"Oh you know, sneaking into the cheerleaders coach's office, hiding behind lockers not to be seen... the normal stuff." I say and Wallace shakes his head.

"You Veronica Mars are my hero." He states and we continue with our homework.

"Do you have a plan yet for Shelley?" He questions and I nod my head.

"Well after she gets dumped by Thumper, hopefully she'll have some remorse and apologise to me otherwise her secret messages will be sent out to the entire school, ruining her untainted reputation as Neptune's good girl." I say to him and he smiles gleefully.

"Why don't we send the messages at the party?" Wallace suggests and I look at him and smile.

"You're even more evil than me. You've graduated to kick ass." I say to him and he grins proudly and we high five each other.

 _Int. Neptune High School – Veronicas POV_

I've been standing at my locker for a good 2 minutes when Shelley Pomroy approaches me aggressively.

"You think you're so smart don't you Veronica Mars?" She asks and I ponder on the question.

"Most of the time yes, but why do you ask?" I say to her and she looks frustrated now.

"You think you can go around ruining everybody's lives because your own life is so boring? First you ruin Lilly's life and now mine? You better watch your back and I don't care if you have that lame excuse for a cop following you around, there's times when you're alone and that's when I'll strike." She warns me before storming off in the other direction.

Ok so Thumper obviously ended things with her and she didn't apologise to me so I guess we're onto plan b. I think to myself before closing my locker and heading off to class.

Ext. Neptune High Quad – Veronicas POV

I'm sitting at the lunch table and Wallace joins me. I see the 09er girls mainly Madison Sinclair and Shelley Pomroy whispering together probably planning their revenge on me.

"Subtle..." Wallace states after seeing the two girls talking.

"I'm guessing no apology?" Wallace then asks and I shake my head.

"Nope, and I'm guessing Thumper told her that I know that she got the spray paint from him. Little does she know about our plan b." I say to him and he laughs.

"So how are we going to do this, I know of this computer boffin Mac who can help us with plan b." Wallace says and I look at him, interested.

"Continue..." I say and he smiles at me.

"She's usually in the computer labs after school so meet me there and we can ask her to help us." He says and I nod my head and he picks up his pudding cup.

"A pudding cup, really? You've just been demoted back down to young grasshopper." I laugh and so does he.

"Hey, don't judge a man and his pudding cup." He replies and I laugh again.

"I don't think man and pudding cup fit into the same sentence." I say and he laughs.

The bell rings signalling the end of the lunch period and the start of the next class.

"Ok, so see you later." Wallace says, getting up and joining his basketball buddies who had just passed us.

 _Int. Neptune High Computer Labs – Veronicas POV_

"Veronica, meet Mac." Wallace introduces us.

"Hmm, so you're Veronica Mars, I don't know if I should be scared of you or salute you." She says and I look at Wallace.

"I like her already, don't worry I'm really all marsh mellows and rainbows once you get to know me. I also have a secret obsession with unicorns." I say and we shake hands.

"I share that secret obsession." She grins and Wallace laughs and shakes his head.

"So what can I do you for?" Mac asks and I look at Wallace.

"Ok, so we need you to edit a few messages for us by putting them into a video format, kind of like what they do at the Sadie Hawkins dance you know?" I ask her and she nods.

"That shouldn't be too hard since I do that video for the dance." She responds and I smile.

"When do you need it by?" She asks and I look at Wallace and he nods, "Tomorrow afternoon." I say to her and she widens her eyes in shock.

"Tomorrow's Saturday." She replies and I nod.

"It's kind of like a birthday present for someone..." I say to her and she sighs.

"Ok, I cash only." Mac informs us and I nod.

"I can pay you $100 once I've seen the final product." I tell her and she nods.

"So where are these messages and pictures?" Mac asks and I hand her pictures of Shelley from the year book and the messages between her and Thumper and her and Corny. The only way this could affect Thumper and Corny is it can't. It'll only make them more popular. I think to myself while I watch Mac read through the information.

"Are you serious?" She asks and I nod.

"Don't mess with Veronica Mars..." Wallace says honestly and Mac laughs nervously but continues on working.

I take her number and Wallace and I leave her alone to work on Shelley's little surprise.

Tomorrow should be really interesting.

 **I hope you liked the chapter.**

 **The next chapter is going to take me longer to write since it's going to be jam packed with a whole lot of drama. So please expect the next chapter only by next week.**

 **But thank you for reading and keeping me inspired with all of your ideas it helps me a lot.**

 **Please tell people to read the story if you can. It's my most popular story on fanfiction and its thanks to you so I salute you!**


	14. It All Comes Crumbling Down

**It All Comes Crumbling Down**

 _Int. Mars Household – Veronicas POV_

I'm hovering around my lounge waiting for Wallace and Mac to get here. Eventually there is a knock at the door and I rush to open it.

I see Mac standing there with her laptop and a hang bag strapped over her shoulder.

"Do you want to see the masterpiece?" She asks grinning from ear to ear and I smile at her.

"Come on in, you're earlier than I thought you would be..." I state and she continues grinning.

"I might have stayed up all night doing this for you Veronica. I'm buzzing on red bull and the fact that I've literally just done my best on this video." She says walking towards the couch and placing her lap top on the table.

"And I also really need $100" She adds with a chuckle.

"Maybe we should wait for Wallace..." I say and Mac sighs in disappointment.

Another knock is heard at the door and I go to open it revealing Wallace.

"Well it took you long enough!" I state to him and he holds up his hands in defence.

"Since I'm the distraction in our little group I need to look the best so I can literally be distracting." He replies and Mac laughs.

"Kickass usually means that you kickass not that your ass gets kicked by girls who are waiting for you." I respond and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey Mac, can we see the video?" He asks and Mac nods.

We sit around the laptop and she presses play.

A non recognisable voice starts reading the messages from Corny and Shelley and Thumper and Shelley and embarrassing pictures are put on display in the back ground while the messages are read with soft music playing in the background as if it were a song.

I smile at Wallace and Mac who are grinning at me.

"This is brilliant." Wallace states and high fives Mac.

"How are you going to get it to her?" Mac asks and I look at her.

"You'll see for yourself because you're coming with us to the party tonight." I say and she shakes her head.

"Yes you are..." I say with a nod and she gives in.

"Fine... I'm driving my own car so I can leave if it blows." She responds and I nod my head.

"Let me get dressed quickly then we can get out of here." I say and the two nod and I run off to my room.

 _Int. Echolls Estate – Logan's POV_

Duncan and Dick enter the house as I sloth on the couch. They look down at me.

"Dude, are you ready?" Dick asks and I nod my head and get up.

He hands me the flyers they just got printed with my dad's face splashed on them.

The flyer reads

 _WARNING... written on top of a picture of my dad._

 _UNFAITHFUL, LYING, DIRTY SCUMBAG, ADULTERER AND ALL AROUND DOUCHEBAG is on the loose._

 _Contact – Aaron's number is listed – in order to claim the prize money if found._

I knew it was childish what we were doing but I didn't care. I had packed all my things and was moving into The Neptune Grand with Duncan anyway so I didn't have to live here.

I grab my bags and throw them into my car and as we drive out the Echolls Estate I stick the flyer on our front gate and we all drive off and onto Shelley's party.

As we drive to the Shelley's house we chuck some flyers out of the car and stop at random places and stick them on street lamps and shove them in neighbouring houses mail boxes.

Once we get to Shelley's house we place the flyers up and down the street and start handing them out to guests at the party until there's one flyer left. I stick it on the front door of the party as we enter.

 _Int. Shelley Pomroy's house – Logan's POV_

"Hey guys, what's up with the posters?" Beaver, Dick's younger brother asks us and Dick swings his arm around his brother's neck.

"It's called revenge." Dick responds before pushing Beaver off and continuing on into the party.

I look around and see all the 09er kids who are usually at these parties drinking illegally, smoking stuff that shouldn't be smoked and literally doing things kids our age shouldn't do but as Dick hands me a drink and I take a sip I realize it's literally what we do best.

"This is literally why I left the womb." Dick informs me, gulping down his drink and getting another one.

I laugh and watch him wander into the crowd before disappearing completely and I walk around the party looking at the ruckus being caused.

 _Ext. Shelley Pomroy's house – Veronicas POV_

We arrive at the party and I grab my handbag and sling it around my shoulder. Mac pulls up behind me and Wallace gets out of her car.

I notice Aaron Echolls face is littered all over the front garden and I pick up the closest flyer and read it aloud to Wallace and Mac.

"Wow... you think Logan did it?" Mac asks and I shrug but continue to hold the flyer in my hand as we enter the party.

Shelley notices us immediately.

"Surprise!" I say to her and she storms over to us.

"You're not invited, get out of my house." She says and I look around and notice there's not just 09ers at the party.

"Ah Shelley, but it's the greatest party of the year, here talk to Wallace." I say pushing Wallace in front her and pulling Mac in the opposite direction so we lose them both.

I see Logan downing beers with Dick and Duncan and look down at the poster. Celebratory drinks perhaps for finally getting back at dad? I think and Mac gestures her head to the pile of birthday gifts.

I rummage in my bag and pull out the disc and we place it on top of the gifts.

Shelley's mom is hovering around looking panicky but she lets the chaos continue as Dick passes her a drink.

"Come on Mrs. Pomroy. Lighten up a little. It's a party!" He jiggles his hips and sips his drink. I grab the drink from Shelley's mom and pretend to be drunk.

"Thanks Dick, I'm so thirsty I really need this!" I say but Dick rolls his eyes.

"Can I talk to you about this?" I ask him, showing him the poster.

"Sure. We're at a party and you want to talk how convenient..." He says rolling his eyes.

I look at Mac who nods and walks off to find Wallace.

"Did Logan do this?" I ask Dick who sips his drink and stares at the poster with fake confusion written all over his face.

"Wherever did you find that?" Dick questions and I stare at him in frustration.

"Dick..." I warn him and he laughs.

"Jeez, chill Veronica, it's just a little bit of revenge that we thought Aaron deserved... it's not a big deal." He says with a shrug.

I see Logan and I feel now is the time to talk to him so I leave Dick and turn towards Logan.

"Logan, what are you doing?" I ask him, waving the poster in his face.

"Hey Veronica, I'm great thanks and yourself?" He replies sarcastically.

"Do you think Aaron is going to take this lightly?" I ask him, ignoring his sarcastic comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says to me.

"I see all the drinks have masked your memory." I say and he downs the rest of his drink before placing the empty cup on the table.

He leans towards me and smirks slightly. "We probably could have had something great Veronica." He whispers to me drunkenly.

"Something epic you know." He adds and I watch him intensely. I gulp but just as he's about to continue we're interrupted by Shelley's mother.

"Present time!" She calls out and everyone gathers around the stack of presents.

Logan disappears before I can reply to him and I'm left on my own. I look around for Mac or Wallace but I can't find either of them.

Shelley runs up excitedly to her mother and grabs the first gift and tears it open.

After a few more she comes across the disc that I'd placed on the pile earlier, "Ooh, a DVD." Shelley's mom coos before checking with Shelley if she can play it.

"Who is it from?" Shelley asks and her mom shrugs, "There's no name on it."

"Anyone interested in watching a little DVD of Shelley's greatest moments?" Shelley asks the crowd of people gathered around her and puts the DVD in the machine before anyone protests.

I scoff to myself and see Mac standing with Wallace. I walk over to them and they smirk at me before the DVD starts playing.

Shelley looks horrified through-out the video but she never turns it off obviously too horrified to actually do anything about it.

Her mom eventually shuts it off and Shelley turns to the crowd of people.

"WHO DID THIS?" She yells at the crowd unexpectedly.

Wallace and Mac stare at me for a second. I then see Logan and Dick roaring with drunken laughter and I see Corny looking a bit embarrassed.

Shelley's mom looks at Shelley unimpressed and shakes her head and walks away.

"Mom..." Shelley runs after her mom and ignores everyone's laughter and mockery.

I watch her go and Dick mocks her as she runs past.

Everyone stands around awkwardly, not knowing what to do with each other.

Eventually Dick breaks the awkward silence, "WHO WANTS TO FUNNEL!?" He cries out and a group of boys clap excitedly and head over to Logan and Dick.

Logan looks back at me and I turn to Mac and Wallace.

"Well now that that's over with, I think I'm going to go." I say to the both of them and Wallace sighs.

"I want to stay..." He moans and looks at Mac.

"We can stay for another half hour." She replies and I see her looking over at Beaver who is also looking at her.

I bid farewell and head for the door.

 _Int. Veronica's Car – Veronicas POV_

I get to my car outside and slide in.

As I turn the car on I look in my rear view mirror and let out a scream or what I thought was a scream because his hands are over my mouth muffling the sound.

"Drive!" He commands and I push my foot down on the accelerator and we move forward.

"Don't you think you've ruined my life enough?" He asks me and I keep quiet and continue driving. He's taken his hands off my mouth now but I can feel the pressure of his knees digging into my back so he was in close reach of my neck.

He shoves the poster in my face from the back and I swerve because I can't see the road.

"Do you think this is funny?" He spits at me and I close my eyes as the fear overrides my body.

"I will not let a 17 year old girl ruin my life. You do not hold that much power of someone Veronica. You're a piece of shit that needs to be taught a lesson!" He growls and I focus my eyes on the road. I grip my seat belt and make sure it's tight.

I press my foot against the accelerator so the car speeds up.

I take one last look at him in the rear view mirror before turning the wheel to the right and locking it in.

With a loud bang and thud the car bashes into a tree on the side of the road that is leading into a forest.

The air bag pops open but I bang the back of my head on the seat and I black out. The last thing I remember seeing is Aaron Echolls slimy face sneering at me from the backseat of my car.

 **DUN, DUN, DUN**

 **It didn't take me as a long as I thought it would to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and please stick around for the next chapter. I know you'll like it!**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	15. Nobody Can Drag Me Down

**Nobody Can Drag Me Down**

 _Ext. Veronicas Car – Veronicas POV_

As I eventually come around my eyes squinting towards the back seat of the car I expect to see Aaron unconscious in the back but I see an empty backseat. I struggle to unbuckle my seat belt but eventually hear the click. I don't even know where we landed up so I have to first check out my surroundings before I can decide to run anywhere. I grab my bag from the front seat and run down the road. I see lights in the distance and realize it could be a house where I could ask for help. I rummage in my bag looking for my phone but realize it's not in there and it is probably back in the car somewhere. I start to panic not wanting to go back but as I limp closer towards the house I start wondering where Aaron is and maybe he has my phone.

I rush forward and when I reach the house I bang on the door.

"PLEASE HELP ME!" I cry out in my panic stricken voice.

I hear a thud in the house and I see movement and it dawns on me that Aaron could be in the house too...

I stumble back down the stairs just as the door opens and Aaron emerges, leering at me, smirking at me and I see the body of the owner behind him.

"Veronica..." He smirks evilly but before he says anything else I spin on my heel and run for the woods.

As I enter the darkness of the woods I realize it was a stupid idea to run here. I clutch onto my bag and dodge the tall trees and roots as I run.

I hear him behind me but he's quite a while away.

"VERONICA... YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" He yells through the trees and I gasp as the fear trickles down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I see my car through the trees and I wonder if I have time to run there, find my phone and run back into the woods to hide from the crazy psycho wanting me dead?

I hear the crunching of leaves and footsteps approaching me and I decide to run for my car. When I reach it I hide on the side that is facing the road. I peer into the window and see my cell phone lying on the floor by the passenger seat.

The driver's door is still open from where I got out so I climb in and retrieve my phone. I try and start my car but it doesn't budge.

I cry out in fear and look at my phone to see a missed call from Logan and one from Wallace.

Aaron jumps out in front of the car just as I've speed dial Logan's number and I drop my phone with fright.

"Veronica Mars." Aaron spits at me and I am now frozen to my seat.

I slam the door closed and lock my car so he can't get in.

"You're a stupid, stupid girl." He taunts me. He comes around to the driver's window and I squeeze myself on the passenger side.

He smashes the car window and reaches his hand in to unlock the doors. The passenger side is unlocked now so I kick it open with my foot and tumble out of the car but I am able to run into the woods again without him laying a finger on me.

 _Int. Shelley's Party – Logan's POV_

I walk over to Mac and Wallace, well more like stumble over to them and they both look at me.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this kid." Wallace informs Mac and starts to turn away from me but I grab his shoulder and spin him around.

"Where's Veronica?" I ask him and Wallace looks at Mac.

"She went home." Mac responds.

"She's not answering my calls..."I tell her and she scoffs.

"I wonder why." She rolls her eyes and I get angry but before I retaliate I see Wallace dialling Veronica's number. She doesn't answer his call either.

"Aren't you two supposed to be pals?" I ask Wallace in a sarcastic manner.

"Come on." Mac says to Wallace and pulls him over to the other side of the party.

I grab another drink and Dick walks over to me.

"So this party sort of blows, I feel like I should be reborn – why don't we take this back to the Neptune Grand?" Dick asks and I look around and eventually nod my head.

If Veronica wasn't going to answer my calls I would find some other girl to hit on.

 _Ext. Woods – Veronicas POV_

I crouch behind a tree trunk catching my breath. What was I going to do?

I hear Aaron's voice echoing throughout the forest and I was praying for him to get bored and give up.

Why did I do what I did? Lily's gone, Aaron wants to kill me, Logan doesn't want to be with me and Duncan is happily dating Meg. I'm all alone and it's my fault!

I bundle myself up in a ball and pray to God that someone finds me before Aaron does.

Why can't I just leave well enough alone? Why do I have to pry all the time and get involved with things that I shouldn't?

I'm pretty sure Lily would have told me eventually about her and Aaron and I wouldn't have had to blast them both. Logan wouldn't be angry at me because Lily would have told him too and then eventually things with Logan and I could have fallen into place.

 _Int. Logan's Car – Logan's POV_

I get into my car and watch Dick, Duncan and the others drive off, ready to continue the party in our hotel suite.

I see Mac and Wallace drive off too but just as I am about to tell them to come to the party my phone rings and I look at the caller ID and see Veronica's name flashing on the screen.

"Hello?" I answer quickly but all I hear is silence then I hear someone say Veronica's name and I sit up.

I hear the voice again and realize it's my dad's voice.

'You're a stupid, stupid girl." I hear him say and I immediately start my car.

"Veronica, where are you?" I say into the speaker but I hear her scream and I also hear a window smash.

I hear a loud thud and another smash and then I hear Aaron scream out in anger.

"No 17 year old girl is ruining my life today!" Aaron yells out and that's when I hear him running off and then there is silence.

"VERONICA!" I yell into the phone as I reverse wildly into a pot plant on Shelley's driveway and it smashes but I don't care, I need to help Veronica.

I drive down the road, missing every traffic light and every stop sign. I was way over the limit to be driving and especially to be driving at this speed the car could spin out of control at any given minute.

I drive down the road which I think Veronica would have driven down to get to her house and I was right.

I see her car, smoke billowing from the bonnet. It's smashed into a tree.

I slam on my car breaks and swerve onto the side of the road and hang up Veronica's call and I dial Mr. Mars's number and he answers on the second ring.

"Mars Investigations..." He recites and I breathe a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Mr Mars its Logan Echolls. Veronica's in trouble we're at..." I give him the address of the road and he immediately jumps and says he'll be on his way.

I hang up the phone and jump out of the car and run towards Veronica's car.

I see the smashed window and I see Veronica's phone lying on the floor by the passenger seat.

"VERONICA!" I yell out and my voice echoes throughout the woods.

 _Ext. Woods – Veronicas POV_

I sit up when I hear my name being called by Logan and not by Aaron.

I realize no one can change who I am not even me. I pry into things for certain reasons and if the secrets didn't come from me people would be hurt way worse.

I look out for people I care about it that's why I do what I do.

I get up and wonder if I imagined hearing Logan's voice but then I hear it again.

"VERONICA WHERE ARE YOU?" He calls and I realize that I am actually hearing him.

"LOGAN?" I yell out, now not caring if Aaron heard me or not.

"LOGAN, CALL MY DAD!" I yell out and run in the direction of Logan's voice.

"VERONICA, TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!" Logan demands and I continue running.

I hear leaves crunching behind me and eventually I am shoved to the ground.

Aaron's strength is weighing me down and just as I am about to scream he puts his hand over my mouth.

"Shut your mouth. This is between me and you, not me and my son." He growls at me and I stare at his piercing eyes.

I bite his hand and he screams in agony.

In his moment of weakness I manage to shove my knee into his groin and he buckles over.

"VERONICA!" Logan is yelling. I hear him getting closer and closer but Aaron grabs my leg and I fall down again knocking my chin against a tree root.

"LOGAN!" I scream out in terror.

"LOGAN, PLEASE!" I add and I see Logan emerge from the shadows. His eyes widen with horror as he sees what Aaron is doing to me.

Aaron flips my body over so I am now facing him. He sits on top of me and breathes in my face. He's holding my hands down with such force that I can feel the blood trickling from my skin.

"Is this what you want? You want what Lily got?" Aaron asks me, unzipping my jeans as he talks. Logan is still standing above us, why isn't he doing anything?

"I knew you were always jealous of Lily." Aarons spits at me. I try and squirm out from under his grip as I feel his hands go for my underwear.

"LOGAN!" I cry out, a few tears streaming down my face.

At that moment when I feel Aaron's fingers reaching for my underwear Logan snaps out of his moment of weakness and runs towards us and knocks Aaron out with his knee.

The loud thud and crack is heard as Logan's knee breaks but Aaron tumbles over and passes out from the knock.

Logan who is now crouching down nursing his knee pulls me away from Aaron and into his grip.

"We need to get out of here." I say to him and I pull him up and we stumble out of the woods towards the road.

I see his car and pull him towards it. "Here's your phone. I called your dad." He manages to say. I shove him into the car and grab my phone from his grip.

I see car headlights in the distance and jump out into the road to flag them down.

I recognise my dad's car and start crying again and try and wave him down.

He sees me and swerves onto the side of the road.

He jumps out of the car and runs over to me.

"Veronica, what's going on?" He asks me but I'm crying uncontrollably so I can't speak to him.

I point my finger to Logan's car and my dad pauses.

"Did he hurt you?" He asks, but before I answer he bolts for Logan's car and pulls him out.

"NO DAD!" I yell and I run over and see Logan on the floor clutching his knee.

"He came to help me." I tell him and my dad looks from Logan to me.

"Aaron's in the woods somewhere." Logan adds and my dad looks at me.

"He was in my car when I left the party I couldn't do anything..." I inform him. My dad looks like he's about to hit someone.

"I think my knee broke when I knocked him out with it." Logan moans from the floor.

Before either of us could protest my dad runs into the woods.

"AARON ECHOLLS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yells and I apologize to Logan before getting up and running after my dad.

"VERONICA, DON'T DO IT!" He yells after me but I'm already on my dad's trail and when I reach the spot where we had left Aaron I realize he's not there anymore.

How many lives did this guy have? I think to myself.

I hear a loud thud and some rustling of leaves and look over to my left and see my dad wrestling with the psychopath.

Aaron slams my dad into the tree and I gasp in shock. My dad's gun is flown off of his hip and it lands by my feet.

I grab the gun and point it towards Aaron.

"You might want to get off of my dad right about now." I say to him through gritted teeth.

He peers over my dad's shoulder and my dad's eyes turn wide as he turns to look too.

Aaron laughs mockingly and continues choking my dad with his arm.

"I guess you should have had the weapon when I had you on the ground earlier." He taunts me and I keep the gun pointing in his direction but it was visibly clear that I was shaking.

"Logan's already called the sheriff." I warn him, my voice shaking and he laughs again.

"How is my dear old son? Where is he? He and daddy need to have a chat. I guess he doesn't know what trash is and what's not." Aaron says to me. I grip the gun and look at me dad.

He eyes me out and I can see in his eyes that he's telling me not to shoot as I could miss him and shoot my dad.

My hands are shaking uncontrollably as I aim the gun at Aaron but I still don't shoot.

"That stupid sheriff doesn't know what's right from wrong." He adds and in the distance I hear the siren of the sheriff's car. I breathe silently but just as I breathe Aaron knocks out my dad and turns on me.

All that's left for me to do is aim and shoot which is what I do and a loud bang erupts through the forest which drowns out the sound of the siren and everything goes quiet.

 **DRAMA, DRAMA, DRAMA.**

 **Veronica couldn't get away from Aaron that easily.**

 **I hope you all like the chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**

 **Thank you for sticking around and waiting for each chapter to be posted. It means a lot to me.**

 **Xx**


	16. Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun

**Blow a Kiss, Fire a Gun...**

 _Ext. Woods – Veronicas POV_

I open my eyes after firing the gun and I see Aaron ducking down out of the way and I see a hole in the tree trunk where the bullet went through.

Sheriff Lamb comes in to view and shouts for Aaron to put his hands up.

I drop the gun and run over to my dad who is passed out.

"Why do I always seem to find you at the scene of the crime?" Sheriff Lamb asks me and I look up at him.

"You're really asking me that right now?" I ask him angrily.

Deputy Leo comes into view as well and cuffs Aaron up.

"You're under arrest..." He starts and recites his laws.

"Well your boyfriend is laying on the floor over there so you better go sort him out." Sheriff Lamb says to me and looks at my dad "An ambulance should be on the way soon." He adds and I feel my dad stir in my hands.

"Wait here with Ms. Mars while I drive him back to the station and book him in." Sheriff Lamb demands of Deputy Leo and he nods.

"Come on." Sheriff Lamb grabs Aaron and shoves him out of the woods.

Deputy Leo crouches down next to me.

"I should have been there... Why didn't you tell me you were going out?" He asks and I look at him as my dad's head rests in my lap.

"When you have a cop following you around you tend not to inform them that you're going to a party where underage drinking would be taking place..."I say to him and he laughs.

"I'm sorry..." He says and I shake my head.

"Don't worry about it, it's my own fault." I reply and he looks up at the tree trunk with the bullet hole lodged into it.

"Good shot by the way..." He gestures his head towards the tree and I shake my head as the tears start to pour down my cheeks.

"I don't know what I was thinking..." I say through sobs and he puts his arm around me in comfort.

"You were defending yourself." He says and I continue to sob.

"Veronica..." I hear Logan's voice and I look around and see him leaning against a tree closest to him, the bone in his knee sticking out in an awkward position.

"An ambulance is on the way..." I say to him and he nods slowly before looking down at my dad.

"Is he ok?" Logan asks and I also look at him and shrug my shoulders.

A few seconds go by and we hear the ambulance siren in the distance and it comes closer and closer until a few paramedics rush through the woods.

They pick my father up and put him on a stretcher as well as help Logan hop on over to the ambulance van.

"What about my car?" I turn to Deputy Leo who looks in the direction of my car which is still smoking from the crash.

"We'll have to call..." He starts and I stop him.

"I've got someone." I reply and grab my phone from the car and search for Weevil's number.

After waiting for 20 minutes Weevil pulls up in a truck and hops out the van.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Oh you know... stuff." I respond and Weevil looks at my car.

"You have a car accident with the Echolls kid Mars?" He asks and I shake my head before Deputy Leo talks.

"We need to get going to the hospital... will you deal with this?" He asks Weevil who shrugs but then nods.

"Sure... you owe me." He points his finger at me and I nod slightly before turning towards Logan's car.

"I'll drive." He informs me before opening the door of the passenger seat and helping me into Logan's big truck.

We drive off down the road and Deputy Leo and I sit in awkward silence.

Once we reach the hospital he turns to me.

"What happened out there?" He asks and I burst into tears again thinking about Aaron on top of me.

"Sorry, sorry..." He kept repeating the word before pulling me into his grip and hugging me.

I sob into his jacket before getting a grip and opening up the door.

"I need to go and see my father." I say to him and he nods.

 _Int. Hospital room – Veronicas POV_

As we walk into the reception area I see Logan sitting on a chair with his leg all bandaged and up on a chair next to him.

He smiles when he sees me and I run up to him and hug him tightly.

"I'm sorry..." He whispers into my ear and I nuzzle my face into his neck.

"It's my fault..." He adds and I shake my head and kiss him and he wraps his arms around my back.

I stop when I remember Deputy Leo is standing on the side waiting to escort me to my dad's room.

"I'm going to see my dad, will you be fine?" I ask him softly and he nods but he doesn't let my hand go.

"I'm really sorry..." He says again and I peck him on the cheek.

"As long as you're ok and my dad's ok everything will be fine." I say to him and he leans his forehead onto mine and squeezes my hand.

"Veronica..." Deputy Leo calls and I turn around and nod at him.

I walk over to the receptionist and ask for my father.

"I'm here to see Keith Mars?" I ask her and she looks me up and down and frowns.

"And what is your connection with Mr Mars?" She asks but before I retort back with a snarky comment Deputy Leo shows his badge.

"She's his daughter." He informs the rude receptionist who then looks over at Logan.

"They came in together?" Meaning my dad and Logan and then she adds, "What, bad break up or something?" She asks ending with a scoff

I start to respond but Deputy Leo cuts me off again and I look at him with an annoyed expression.

"What room is Keith Mars in please?" He asks and the lady looks at him now and smiles.

"304." She ends before picking up the phone and dialling a number on the keypad.

I turn my back on the both of them and rush down the hallway looking at room numbers.

"Dad..." I say when I finally find the room.

There is a doctor standing by the foot of his bed with an intern standing next to him.

I hear them talking about concussions and slight bruising and I rush to his aid.

"And you are?" The doctor asks me and I look at my dad.

"He's my dad." I respond and place my hand on his bald head to comfort him. He is awake and he smiles at me.

"Ok we're coming back to do some follow up tests but we'll leave you with him." The doctor says and I nod and they leave the room.

"Are you ok?" I ask my dad as Deputy Leo closes the door and waits outside for me.

"The question is are you ok?" He asks me sternly and I nod slowly.

"I'm just little shaken up!" I reply honestly and he nods.

"That's understandable. Do you need to be checked out by a doctor?" He asks and I shake my head.

"What about Logan?" He asks, "He's ok, just a broken knee the doctor has already seen to him. He's waiting outside in reception." I respond and my dad looks at me.

"Go home and get some sleep please. I'll be fine." He says and I bend down and hug him.

"I love you, you know that right?" I say to him and he nods.

I didn't have to the heart to tell him that I almost shot Aaron Echolls so after hugging him for a few minutes I kiss him on the cheek and get up to leave the room.

I open the door and ask Deputy Leo to come in.

"Please look after my dad." I say to him and he nods.

"I'm going to take Logan home." I add and he nods again.

I re-enter the reception area and see Logan sitting in the same spot. "How is he?" Logan asks as I help him up out of the chair and he balances on a crutch.

"He has a mild concussion and some internal bruising but they're keeping him over night just to examine him some more." I inform him.

"Can I take you home?" I add and he nods.

 _Ext. Hospital – Veronicas POV_

As we walk through the parking lot a bunch of paparazzi are waiting to pounce on Logan.

"Is it true you father has been arrested?" One really pushy paparazzi asks Logan and to my surprise Logan just ignores her inside of acting out violently.

I help him into the car and we drive off towards The Neptune Grand.

 _Int. The Neptune Grand – Veronicas POV_

We enter the hotel after a lot of hustle and bustle outside and immediately the bellhop helps out Logan, escorting him to the elevator.

"Are you coming?" He asks me and I look at my watch and then at him.

I was going to go back to the hospital but I'm really tired and my dad is probably just going to sleep some more too.

I nod and he takes my hand and we get into the elevator.

We enter the suite and Logan orders some food for us before flopping down onto the couch.

I curl up next to him and nuzzle my face into his neck falling asleep almost immediately.

My dreams are haunted with Aaron Echolls, chasing me, leering at me, taunting me.

Eventually I jump and wake up. I'm shaking and Logan is still awake.

"Let's get you to bed." He says calmly before I help him up and we stagger towards the bedroom.

I watch him take off his top and before I know it I'm kissing him passionately.

He falls onto the bed and I climb on top of him making sure I don't hurt his knee any more than it already hurts.

His hands are in my hair as I kiss his neck trailing down his stomach. He moans softly before he pulls me back up to face him and he kiss me hard.

He lifts my top off of my head and kisses my neck now. His tongue trickles down my chest. I shiver in anticipation but he stops almost immediately.

He looks at me.

"I don't think I can do this now..." He says to me and I look at him, confused.

I can feel the bulge in his pants growing as he says it and it makes me even more confused.

I swing my leg off of him and reach for my top. I put it back on and sit next to him awkwardly.

"Oh screw it." He says and pulls me back towards him and our lips crash. He scrunches his face as the pain in his knee increases so he slowly moves himself onto the bed, wincing at the pain in his knee and I lie next to him, looking at him, smiling.

I trail my finger on his bare stomach and he pulls me closer towards him.

I fall asleep to his heavy breathing and warmth wrapped around my body leaving the encounter of that day behind me.

 _Int. The Neptune Grand – Veronicas POV_

I wake up in Logan's bed still fully clothed. His arms are wrapped around my tiny body tightly as if he were never letting me go.

I finally realize why I wake up because there is frantic knocking on the door.

I remove Logan's arms and get out of the bed. I head to the door but before I open the door I peep through the peep hole to see who it is.

I see Lilly standing outside obviously waiting for Duncan or someone but when I eventually do open the door she engulfs me in a huge embrace.

 **Thanks for the favourites, reviews, story follows and just being downright awesome!  
Sorry it took longer for me to update this story. I'm thinking two more chapters and the story will be complete.**

 **First time ever completing a story so YAY ME! And it's thanks to your continued support.**


End file.
